


Shadow and Steel

by KelsandKate92



Series: Shadow and Steel [1]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Post-A Court of Mist and Fury, Post-A Court of Wings and Ruin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2018-12-11 23:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 39,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelsandKate92/pseuds/KelsandKate92
Summary: Azriel comes across someone whom he had thought was dead... that everyone had thought was dead. Could he really be her? After all these years?





	1. Impossible Odds

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Kate and I are super excited to share this Fanfic with you all!! we have been working hard on this project and hope you enjoy it as much as we do!

AZRIEL  
(1 year after the war)

In the distance one of the Illyrian commanders were shouting orders at a batch of new younglings; barely weaned from their mothers and already they were being trained for battle. Among them was one female who looked anything but shy. I turned and began to head towards them knowing I would be the one to begin their flying lessons. “Azriel!” I whipped my head around at the urgency in the voice. A young male approached me covered in blood and dirt. My shadows sung in my ear and told me something was seriously wrong.  
“What is it?” I asked, my voice cold and full of command.  
“We completed a rescue mission on Hybern's coast line. “ He began walking and guided me along. “We got word that a female Illyrian was washed up on the shore and looked in bad shape. We got to her as quickly as we could.”  
My heart began pounding as my shadows picked up on something familiar with the scent coming from the blood that was all over this male. “What is her condition?” I tried to keep my voice level, something that was usually easy to do.  
The male swallowed “Not good, Sir, her wings are shredded, she is vastly underweight. She has old and new wounds, some which are infected. Her body is full of faebane. I could go on.” He paused in front of the tent. “I fear that she might not make it and, cauldron save her, if she does, she may never fly again”.  
My own wings twitched at the memory of being ripped open and weak. “Bring me to her”. The male, whose name continues to avoid me, held the flap for me to enter. The scent is what hit me first; familiar and inches away from death. A scent I have not encountered in centuries that I should not be able to smell now. My nostrils flared as I took in the female who was before me. She was on her stomach unconscious covered by a blood soaked sheet. Her bones looked ready to pierce through her skin at any minute and her wings… I swallowed, my own feeling heavy between my shoulders. There was barely any of the right wing left, and the other wasn’t much better.  
I tilted my head as I neared the girl trying to get a good look at her face. Why was her scent so familiar yet so distant to me? Kneeling down on one knee I peered closer to her, gently lifting her hair that veiled her face. My heart stopped at the sheer beauty of this woman and suddenly her scent and familiarity clicked. It can’t be, she has been dead for centuries. I stumbled back losing my footing. My heart pounded as if it would break free of my chest. Quickly I stood avoiding the confused glances of the Illyrians around me.  
“I want the best healers in this tent right now. Only I or who I authorize is to be allowed in.” My voice came out hoarse as if I had been screaming. The men exchanged a wary glance before nodding.  
“Sir? Who is allowed in?” He seemed unsure of his question. I took in a deep breath and looked at her once more.  
“The men who are in the tent currently and myself. No one else, not even the High Lord” I turned my back on his shocked face but stopped right before the flap that exited the tent. “You do everything, and I mean everything, to keep her alive.”  
When I exited the tent I realized I had to get somewhere where I could be alone, quickly. Even as she was unconscious I could feel how vile she was treated, how she was beaten and tortured inches from life, how she felt as her wings were shredded. My shadows told me too much, let me feel too much and suddenly I was back in that dark cold room and my brothers had my hands engulfed in flames. I stare at my hands reminding myself that it happened long ago, that I myself was safe, and shot into the sky. I had to get away to somewhere safe and secluded so I soared as fast as I could towards The House of Wind. My palms were cold and clammy and my body wasn’t much better. A cold sweat beaded along my spine and forehead as the image of her replayed itself in my mind, I knew that before I reached The House of Wind my mental shield would have to be stronger than they ever have been, Rhys couldn’t get in, not now, not yet.  
My mind was so far gone in thought I missed a beat, my wing folded into itself sending me into a brief free fall. Shit, shit, shit. I flapped hard and winced as my now injured wing groaned in protest. After a minute I finally leveled myself and checked and double checked my mental shields as I neared the balcony to The House. I landed hard stumbling into the main room, my stomach churning.  
The chatter stopped as Cassian, Rhys and Mor all now looked at me, their grins falling from their faces as they took me in. What are they doing here? They weren’t supposed to be here... My chest heaved as my breaths came in pants and Mors face softened into a look of concern. Cassian stood with his hand inching towards his Illyrian blade and a set of invisible claws caressed my mind seeking a way in. “Az?” Mors chipper voice full of worry pierced through my stupor and I turned, fell to my knees and vomited.  
“Shit” Cassian swore and ran a hand through his hair moving towards me. Rhys and Mor were now on their feet as well and I felt another caress against my mind.  
“Rhys.” My voice was strained and I looked up at him through the tears pricking behind my eyes, whether from the retching or not I didn’t know, “Please, stop”  
Rhys’s brows furrowed momentarily before he snapped and the mess in front of me was cleared. “Get him in a chair” his voice midnight soft. Mor and Cassian helped me off the floor, I didn’t even have the strength to lift my wings any more as they dragged along the cool marble floor.  
“What happened?” Cassian was still standing in a fighting stance scanning for any sign of a threat.  
“You can sit down” I said to them all. None of them listened as my shadows darkened, surrounding me wholly.  
“Oh no you don’t. You don’t get to waltz in here looking like a corpse and disappear into the shadows” Cass grumbled and sat in a chair across from me. Rhys leaned against the table sliding his hands into his pockets and Mor stood behind me with her delicate hands on my shoulders.  
Taking a deep breath I met each of their stares but lingered in Rhys a moment longer. Do I tell the truth? Of what I saw? Who I saw? I looked away weighing my options and quickly coming to a decision, damn the consequences. “Nothing happened.” Cassian let out a cold chuckle but I continued on, “I picked up on a scent that… that took me back to that room and my brothers. I just wasn’t expecting it. The memories that flooded back to me” I swallowed, not entirely a lie. Again I felt those claws against my mind and Rhys’s unyielding stare. “Get out of my head Rhysand” I growled. Cassian shifted so that he could get between us easily if he needed too.  
Rhys shrugged his eyes full of questions. “I’m not in your mind, Azriel, you are doing a hell of a good job to be sure of that.”  
I met his glare with one of my own, “Just let me deal with this on my own.” I stood up and grabbed the table instantly to steady myself. My left wing still dragged on the floor and I sighed. “Looks like I’m Stranded here for the night. Please have a healer sent to my room, I pulled something in my wing on the way here.”  
I didn’t bother looking at them again as I padded my way towards the guest room that would provide as my own for the evening and slipped into the shadows, welcoming the darkness as an old friend.


	2. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She has know clue where she is or how she got there and she has no idea who her new captors are, but one thing is for sure... she would not go down with out a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 2 of Shadow and Steel! remember the Chapters Alternate POV :)

ARIELLA

 

Pounding. All I could feel in my head was pounding. I groaned trying to move but my body was like dead weight. Faebane. I pried opened my drooping eyelids silently begging them to take in my surroundings. Face down on an unfamiliar cot was all I could grasp. My body felt like rocks as I tried to move my legs. Nothing. I peered through slit eyes to find daylight peering through a slit in wall. Not a wall, but a curtain. Where the hell was I? My blurred vision did little to help me but this place was one I had never been before. I closed my eyes as shadows roamed around me filling my vision. Slowly my senses were awakening out of their groggy slumber as murmurs filled my ears. I squeezed my eyes shut focusing in on the sound. Was that… voices? They're back. Panic swelled up in the deepest parts of me, I willed my body to move to struggle to do anything. Not again, Cauldron protect me. I knew it was useless to beg or pray. It never worked. They always came back, even when I closed my eyes his face was imbedded in my eyelids forever the picture of my nightmares. The ache in my head dulled long enough for my fae hearing to grasp the sounds around me. Their voices grew louder.  
"What should we do with her?" her voice softly filled the air.  
"Start at the wings." A husky voice answered as my wing was placed down against my back sending the faintest prickling sensation down my spine. Nausea rolled in my stomach. My wings.  
Her voice was barely a whisper. "But sir, there's barely anything left."  
The pool of light shined brighter against my eyelids as a new voice entered the room. "Get the infection under control and then the wings."  
"Yes sir, right away sir." his young voice stumbled through the words.  
"But sir-" her small voice protested.  
"The wings Larissa." it was a slight pause before he spoke again. "An Illyrian is nothing without their wings." Was that remorse? I pushed that thought down. They have no remorse, no kindness, no humanity. These men where wretched, night after night they proved that in the deep darkness of my cell where no one would hear me scream. Bile rose in my throat and I swallowed it back. A hand traced the scar on my throat sending shivers through me. He's here to kill me. The memory rushed back from only the night before flooding my mind.  
_They dragged me down the corridor to the same stone room as every other day where he stood waiting. The floor long since stained with years of bloodshed and tears. His cold eyes bore into mine as I was brought forth to him. His face always the same, the hard look in his eyes, the rigid posture and dark menacing features. His brush with compassion and humanity long gone. But this time was different, I could feel it. The guard pushed me into the chair strapping in my already bound hands and ankles. I winced as he pulled the straps tight on my tender and raw skin. "I think I've had enough of these games haven't you?" His bone chilling voice split the silence in the room. His words where laced with urgency. What changed? I clenched my jaw shut refusing to give into him. He huffed out a breath unsheathing a knife from his belt. "Hold her down." I withered against the restraints, my eyes whipping back and forth between the guards. No, no, no, no! The guards tipped the chair back as his hand engulfed my throat. "You think you will survive this? You think he'll save you?" I struggled against his grip. He slid the knife down to the edge of my night shirt that had lost its color and length in years of captivity. His face recoiled at the stench and stains of the uniform his prisoner bore. He edged the knife under the hem lifting it ever so slightly putting my scars on display. "He's not coming." He raked his eyes down my body to the lowest part of me; he barked a low laugh. "But it seems my men have." I thrashed against my holdings letting them carve new wounds into the depths on my skin. Tears welled in my eyes from the searing pain. The knife now trailing my skin caused me still. My chest rose and fell with ragged breathes. "I'm doing you this final kindness of asking nicely dear. The next time this knife touches you it'll be the last. There will be no more healers. You will bled out on this floor by my hand and left for the rats if they chose to touch such filth like you." He tilted his face toward mine. "So what will it be?" My fear and weakness took the better of me and I stilled. He could see it, the words forming in the back of my mind. My body bone thin from malnutrition and starvation; my body a canvas of scars that will never heal and bruises that would never fade. I was no match for him. All I had to do was speak the words he wanted me to hear and the pain would stop. Wouldn't it? I took in his face watching me deliberate. He barred his rotting teeth and smiled. He'll never stop, no matter what I tell him this'll never be over. I won't let him win. I jerked my head and spat in his face inches from mine. His face turned red with anger as his eyes widened in shock. His hand collided with my face and the impact threw my face to the side of the cold ironed chair. The tang of blood filled my mouth, my eyes blurred as the tears welled. I let the crimson liquid spill from my mouth. The heat of where his hand struck over fresh bruises was agonizing. My head swam with pain. His hand encased my throat again holding my face inches from his. "YOU WILL BOW BEFORE YOUR KING YOU ILLYRIAN WHORE!" He bellowed bringing his knife to my jaw piercing skin. I winced speaking the first words I've spoken in months._  
"You'll never be king." his knife slid into my throat cutting through my already scarred flesh. I barely finished the words before a scream ripped from my throat and my vision went black.  
I blinked back the memory. No. I was going to die. Right here inches away from sunlight, from freedom, I would face the edge of that knife and no healer would come. I was done playing his game, I am done living in fear. I wouldn't give him what he wanted no matter how close I had come to. If I was to die I would die a warrior’s death. I will not give in, not now, not ever. I dragged what little strength I had and shrugged the hand off. I threw my weight to the side as the cot tilted over sprawling me onto the floor with a loud thud. I winced as I felt a rib snap from the fall onto the cold ground. My lack of weight doing nothing to shield or protect me. Gasps filled my ears. With heavy blood stained hands I clawed into the dirt dragging my body against the damp ground towards the small pool of light. Boots crunched into the dirt towards me. Hands slid under my arms pulling me up and back towards the back of the tent. I thrashed against their hold, my long and loose hair blocking my vision.  
The female grunted and struggled to catch her footing. "I'm trying to help you!"  
"Stay Still!" The man's agitated voice rang in my ears as he loosened his grip allowing me to slip through his hold. I balled my fist and swung as hard I could at the remaining captor. My fist collided with hard flesh causing the grip on my arm falter long enough for me to run. A grunt of pain sounded as I spun on my heel towards the pool of light.  
"SEDATE HER!" he yelled.  
Almost there. I pushed my sluggish legs until I ran into a hard wall of muscle. _No!_ A pin prick of pain in my neck was all I felt before my body slumped losing consciousness once more.


	3. Love and Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Az begins to notice the connection between him and the woman at the camp, and the changes in his feelings towards a long standing love.

Azriel

_My knees were pulled towards my chest as I tried to make myself smaller in the darkness. My wings were tucked in tight as the room did not allow room for them to be relaxed. I heard a low chuckle from the outside of the room and knew my brothers were coming for me. What would they do this time? I wondered bracing for whatever force was coming my way. I smelled the burning of flesh and panicked looking down at my hands and sighed when they were untouched. Scared, but untouched. “Look brother” My head was forced to turn as my brothers appeared on either side of me and held me in place. The smell of the flesh intensified as I saw and Illyrian woman on the ground completely engulfed in flames. She was screaming in agony and I realized it wasn’t just any Illyrian woman but the one from the camp. I couldn’t move, every bit of my being roared for me to go to her. To help her. To take her place. But I was held in place by hands and chains and fear, and I roared to the sky…_  
My body was slick with sweat and I shot from my bed to an open window. I needed air as my chest heaved and burned. My cheeks were wet with shed tears and my shadows cocooned my body in an attempt to sooth me. Rubbing my face roughly I dressed in my usual fighting gear and headed out to the balcony of The House of Wind, the only way in or out. The healer had done good work on my wing but had informed me I should stay grounded for a couple days. I stretched my wings testing the injury and winced when the wing stuttered upon opening. It was stiff and sore and I should not be flying, but I couldn’t get the face of that woman out of my head. I needed to be by her, make sure she was getting all the medical attention she needed to heal and recover. I braced and prepared myself to take off when a light female voice stopped me.  
“I hope you aren’t about to do what I think you are” Mor said with a chiding tone. I pursed my lips and ran a hand through my hair tucking my wings in. Mor leaned on the railing in front of me and faced me crossing her arms. I ran my eyes from head to toe and took all of her in. She was wearing a simple silk slip that barely left anything to the imagination and her hair was slightly unkempt as if she had just woken up. Her appearing like this before would normally leave me disheveled for a week, but right now in this moment I felt nothing towards the woman I have been in love with for five hundred years. Right now I could only think of the woman at the camp. Just thinking of her sent another stir within my chest and without thinking I reached up and rubbed over where my heart is.  
“Az are ok?” She took a step toward me and I jerked back. Hurt flashed across her face and her hand dangled in the air for a heartbeat before she placed it back at her side. “What is going on with you? I know you didn’t tell Rhys the truth. You wouldn’t let him in.”  
A surge of annoyance flared through me, “Does he have to be a part of everything we do? Is no part of my mind my own?” I bit back then quickly recovered. “I’m fine Mor, its nothing that concerns you”  
Again that flare of hurt passed through her face and she crossed her arms, “You still aren’t flying. The healer said you had to wait a couple days, it’s been a couple hours.” She went to touch my arm and guide me back inside but I was quicker. I side stepped her and stepped off the edge into a free fall, I opened my wings only for the one to freeze up half way and tip me sideways.  
“AZRIEL” I heard Mors panic as she watched me plummet towards the ground. With a growl I pushed out my wings and caught the updraft. I flapped hard to get myself back into the air and level out. When I looked over my shoulder Mor was white knuckling the railing and Cassian and Rhysand were at her side. Without another glance I took off towards the camp.  
I took the long way to the Illyrian Camp to clear my head and to give my wing some work, by the time I was ready to land my shoulder and wing throbbed and I landed hard on my feet. Steadying myself I went straight to her tent, the guard let me through immediately with a subtle nod, and opened the flap. The healer was at her side doing what she could while the woman slept and gave me a once over noting my slightly slumped wing. Shaking her head she washed her hands in a bowl of water then came over to me. “I am assuming you were told to not use the thing?” she gestured with her hand asking permission to look at it. Clenching my jaw I sat on the only other available cot and let her work her magic. She pressed on the curve at the top of my wing and I let out an involuntary groan slumping my head. “Yup,” she wiped her hands on her apron, “Now you’ve done it. You are staying here where I can see you for a few days. I assume you have come for her anyway, so while you are grounded you can help out”.  
My eyes narrowed at the pure command in her voice but she didn’t even bat an eyelash as she turned her back to me and said “For now you sleep”. My lips twitch at a hint of a smile. Sleep sounded wonderful right now, and now that I was near the female I felt calm and sedated. I tapped my siphon on my left hand and sent out a shield in brilliant blue around the tent, so that no one would bother us in our slumber and removed my clothing aside from a pair of loose fitting pants. My wings tucked nicely beneath me and I shut my eyes falling into a quick and deep sleep.


	4. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariella begins to heal, but there is still a long road ahead of her. She has a sense of fear and curiosity as she wakes and begins to see her surroundings with more clarity, and the she meets Azriel's stare and everything changes.

Ariella

My body stirred as my consciousness slowly returned to the sounds of hushed voices. My eyes stayed closed as my body weighed heavily down; my breaths slow and shallow. Hands swept over my skin raising the hair on my arms.  
"The infection is nearly gone." her cool hand pressed against my forehead making me shiver. She clicked her tongue. "We're going to have to re-break some of your bones to reset them properly.." She shifted around my body; releasing a deep breath she leaned in close. "It's going to hurt like hell but you'll get through this." A small hand patted my shoulder before uttering low words. "Here we go." Through my groggy state I heard the snap of my once mangled bone echo as the blistering pain raged and I slipped into darkness.  
Cold sweat licked down my spine as the nightmares invaded my sleep. I turned in the tent blinking into darkness; the wind blew in the sounds of night as the scent of cedar and mist filled my senses. The scent tingled in the back on my mind as a calm settle over me and I sunk back into a silent slumber. The medicine still weighed heavily in my system fogging up my senses as I dreamt of a man made of shadows.  
I woke to an empty tent blinking rapidly. The small sliver of light slowly dimming into the faintest hue of evening color. The dull throb ebbed throughout my body making me well aware of all the injuries I've accumulated. I edged my body into a sitting position wincing at the pain in my ribs. Broken rib, right. Lifting my hand to my head a clinking of metal drew my attention to my wrist. Shackles.  
"Those are for your own safety." a small voice answered as she entered the tent with a basin of water. Fear snaked down my spine. She tilted her head her eyes searching out mine. My hair hung free creating a curtain of security over my eyes guarding my face from her stare. She shifted her weight from foot to foot. She placed the basin down beside my bed sinking her hands in the steaming water producing a towel. Wringing the towel in her hands she spoke to me. "You've been out a couple days. They we're worried you wouldn't make it." A somber expression covered her face as she turned toward me. I slid my knees to my chest distancing myself from the girl. I lifted my eyes to meet hers. Her auburn colored hair hung straight against her round face, her hazel eyes stared back at me. She raised the cloth towards my body and I instinctively sunk back. She spoke softly, "Don't be afraid." The look in her young eyes glued me to the spot. I let my body expand to her reach into the closest I could get to a relaxed state. Slowly the small girl raised the cloth to my skin letting the dirt and blood soak through the fabric in seconds. She worked quietly dipping the cloth back into the already dirty water, washing away the grime caked on my once bronze skin.  
The girl continued her work long after the water changed its color. She hummed into the silence rubbing her cloth in slow circles on my arms and up my legs. The girls circles stopped and a low gasp escaped her small mouth. I followed her gaze to my inner thighs we're the marks lay. I sunk back into myself pushing myself away from the girl as far as I could. Picking at the hem of the well worn fabric I swallowed down the nightmares. "It's fine, I'm sorry!" her words rushed out. I pulled my knees to my chest wrapping my arms around legs shielding myself from the world. The girl lifted her delicate hands towards me and dropped them to her sides when I didn't unravel. She made with her things, placing the towel in the water lifting herself to leave. She spoke as she moved towards the tent opening, "Get some rest, the healer will tend to the rest of your wounds in a few hours." I gave the girl the slightest of nod as I watched her small frame disappear before allowing myself to truly rest.  
It had been what felt like hours in the small tent before my body finally awakened allowing me to adjust to my new surroundings. The tent was bigger than I remembered; shelves lined the inside of the opening carrying a variety of vial's and bandages. My eyes focused on the object in the center of the room. A small cot lay in what used to be the open space in the tent only feet from mine. Blankets lay sprawled in a heap at the end of the make shift bed. A familiar scent sent a wave through my body putting me on high alert. I scanned the tent for the evidence of another person but the silence confirmed I was alone. Where was that coming from? I stood on shaky legs and crept toward the foreign bed as the scent grew stronger. The scene of night chilled mist and cedar hung in the air as I edged forward. The taut pull of the chain on my wrist told me there was no more forward and I was forced back.   
A sigh escaped my lips as I retreated to the cot I would call my own. Losing myself in the silence I picked at the shackles taking up home on my right wrist, eyeing the emptiness of my left. Why only one hand? I looked down at the ever fading scars beneath the shackles where raw skin used to lay. Who are these people? I grazed my hand over my legs and arms slowly following the rigid lines like a roadmap of a long forgotten city. Tears welled in my eyes threatening to spill over. Blinking back the memories I placed my head in my hands. A rustling sounded in the tent followed by footsteps, I snapped my head up to meet a woman with scarred skin.  
"Glad you made it." The woman spoke as she walked towards me edging her way around the room. She grazed her hands over my skin, checking and rechecking as I sat rooted in place. Auburn hair was tucked neatly at the back of her head giving me a full view of her face. The woman's skin lined with wrinkles and little silver lines trailing down the collar of her metal chest plate. She raised an eyebrow, "They're from the war." I dipped my head as my cheeks flushed pink. "It's alright, I wear them proudly." she cupped my chin in her hand with the lightest of touches, "As should you." I squirmed in my seat.  
"My name is Elthia. One of the best healers in centuries, you're lucky you got me and not one of the others" she released a breath of a laugh as she moved behind me, "Let's see those wings dear." I paused before taking a deep breath and expanding my wings. I winced from the pain that shuddered down my spine. A cold sweat broke out on my brow and I left them drop into her hands. My chest rose and fell fast as the weakness I felt made itself known. Soft laughter broke through the tent as the girl from the night before entered followed by a man. My eyes skipped over the girls small frame and took in the man who looked like night itself. The tall mall rubbed his hand at the back of his neck as my eyes took him in. I couldn't tell where his night black hair ended the shadows around him began. He was clearly made for battle as his muscles contorted with the movements.  
"You need to work on your stance." the girl grinned up at him. His lips curved up to the side, a small rumble of a laugh escaped his chest.  
"I told you, you won by fault. I got an Injury! Ask Cassian." He playfully pushed her and she giggled in response. A gentle laugh behind me turned their attention towards us.  
"Hello again" the girl grinned a wide grinning skipping towards me. I felt her presence but I couldn't take my eyes off the man. Something scraped at the back of my mind like a memory out of grasp. "You're looking better!"  
"Give her space Kahina." Elthia's voice commanding from behind me. "I see you've met my daughter." I craned my neck to watch the woman's gaze softened as she took in the girl. They're caramel hair and striking gold eyes so similar it was impossible to not consider them related.  
The man's deep voice filled the tent seeping into the very core of my bones putting me at ease. "How is she?"   
Elthia looked up from the tragedy that was my wings, "She's weak. I'll have to re-break the right wing if she ever wants a chance at flying again or at the very least extending them without problem." She released her hold on my wings and I tucked them in tight puling my legs to my chest suddenly feeling exposed. Elthia placed a hand on her daughters shoulder as they stood before the man. "I'll come back later tonight to reset it." I turned my head away from the voices.  
It was a slight pause before the man replied, "You guys head out, I'll watch her." The sounding of the two sets of footprints faded in the distance and I know we were left alone. I turned my head to peer at him, he rested on the adjacent cot with his head in his hands . His Illyrian leathers blending into the pool of black mist that confined him. The darkness seemed to coil around him like a blanket of comfort, slowly enveloping him completely. I watched as his the man slowly faded into the darkness . Panic swelled inside me, What was happening to him? I bolted forward with an outstretched hand as far as the chains would allow. An audible sound of fear escaped my lips as his head jerked up and the shadows recoiled. He stood with his brows furrowed and raised his hands slowly, tentatively, then lowered them as If not to spook me.   
His molten hazel eyes met mine and he breathed a word, not just any word but a name. "Ariella." My name spilled from his lips and our eyes locked with a sense of vulnerability washing over me.


	5. Love at First Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once their eyes meet there is no turning back, not for Azriel. He had his suspicions about the mysterious woman but now they have only been confirmed. how could he tell the others? would he tell the others?

Azriel

Cassian had been following me for days now, hoping to catch a glimpse of my mystery woman. Even now he stood beside me as I watched over the younglings training. His hair was pulled back and arms were crossed as his eyes darted back and forth between the two young Illyrians sparing. On my other side was a small female, Kahina, who had been fighting and training with us for cauldron knew how long. One of the only people who even came close to defeating Cassian or I, and maybe one day would.  
“So are you going to tell me her name at least?” Cassian said without taking his eyes of the young ones.  
“Whose name?” Kahina chirped, her voice so small compared to her strength.  
I groaned and waved my arm to one of the males signalling the training was done. Cassian chuckled and shook his head before taking off into the sky without another word.   
“What was that about?” Kahina began gathering all the practice weapons and placing them in the barrel.   
“Cassian is just being a busybody is all” I turned towards the tent where the woman was being kept. Kahina gave me a sceptical glance but said nothing more before handing me a practice weapon. “And what exactly do you want me to do with this?” I raised an eyebrow as she let out a snort.  
“You need to work off your energy Azriel, or are you afraid that I have finally become better than you?” She pushed her fingertip on the rounded edge of the wooden weapon and gave me a sly grin.   
“You’re on” I said as I lunged toward her.  
***

After an hour of sparing I finally managed to take her down and we headed inside the tent. I rubbed the back of my neck smoothing out the spot where Kahina had wacked me with the wooded sword. “You need to work on your stance”. I grumbled and she grinned up at me, causing my own lips to twitch and I chuckled.   
“I told you, you won by fault. I got an injury! Ask Cassian” She said and shoved her with my shoulder making her laugh again. Kahina’s mother chuckled at our interaction turning our attention to where she was working on the girl. My whole world seemed to center in on her as the other two woman spoke, I think Kahina was being scolded, but I wasn’t paying attention.   
“How is she?” I asked looking her over my self; willing her to look up at me, acknowledge me in any way. She didn’t, her eyes remained on the ground as the woman updated me on her status. The talk of re-breaking her wings made mine twitch and tuck in tighter on instinct.  
“I’ll come back later tonight to reset it.” The healer said and guided her daughter towards the shelves that had been set up. My eyes remained on the woman as she turned her head away. She must be so frightened.  
“You guys head out, I’ll watch her.” I said moving to sit on my cot across from hers. I ran my hands through my hair and over my face letting out a heavy sigh. This feeling inside me told me that I needed to be near her, my shadows told me I knew her, I knew her, I knew her, my mind reminded me that the person I thought she was is dead. I could feel my shadows began to creep over me ever so slightly noticing my change in mood when a loud yelp had me rising to my feet only to find her reaching towards me. She looked so frightened that instinctively I went to reach for her, only to hesitate and lower my hands. I was nothing but a stranger to her, and then her eyes met mine.   
Everything around me stopped, the only sound I could hear was my heart pounding in my chest as my eye met hers, a stunning shade of violet. She has his eyes. My chest heaved as I felt everything snap into place, like a rope that now tethered my heart to hers. She shouldn’t be alive. “Ariella” I breathed. Not trusting my self to say anything more. Sitting before me was someone we had all believed to be dead for centuries, and now she was here, in the flesh, very much alive and… my Mate.  
“No one has said my name in hundreds of years.” She said her shoulders slumping ever so slightly. She chewed on her lip and I dared a step closer. She recoiled ever so slightly so I sat back down on my own cot, resting my elbows against my knees.  
“We…” I hesitated. “We were told you were dead… Tamlin’s Father.”  
“Tamlin’s Father used me as leverage” She interrupted me with icy rage. “He killed another in my place and sold me to Hybern in hopes to get information out of me.”  
A calming sense of anger washed trough me and I had to remind myself that both Tamlin’s Father and the King of Hybern were already dead. We locked eyes again and my heart tumbled with such desire to comfort and hold her and protect her that with out thinking I growled, “I will never let anyone hurt you ever again, Ariella. I swear on the Cauldron… On my life.” Shock spread across her face and then it softened as she took me in once more. My shadows deigned to wrap themselves around me but I willed them away for I was not in need of protection, not from her.  
***  
The healer had arrived later that night as promised and I refused to leave. I held Ariellas hand throughout the whole process and still did not let go even when she had fallen asleep. The next day was rough for her, being in and out all day. I did not leave the tent for anything or anyone, not even when Cassian had come knocking and had heard her.   
Later that evening I had dressed in my fighting leathers and strapped Truth-teller to my side. “I have to be away tonight, but I promise you I will return tomorrow.” I took a step toward her and she nodded, still tired. “I wont let you go through this alone.” I whispered and left the comfort of the tent and her and flew to The House of Wind.  
I landed to everyone already sitting around the table. Mor gave me a smirk and waved me over, Cassian leaned back with a wolfish grin and slung his arm over Nesta’s chair. Rhys and Feyre sat beside each other in silent conversation. My lips twitched when Feyres scent hit me, how the others hadn’t noticed the change that I had noticed weeks ago dumbfounded me.  
“Your late” Cassian taunted.  
“I don’t see any food so I don’t see how I am late.” I snapped back gaining everyone’s attention.   
Cassian snorted, “One would think that you would be in a better mood these days, brother”.   
My lip curled up and Mor snapped her fingers and a feast spread before us. “How about we have some actual food at this dinner?” She began loading her plate, her eyes darting back and forth between Cassian and I.  
“How are things at the camp?” Rhys asked shoving potatoes into his mouth.   
“Are the girls being trained?” Feyre added in still loading her plate.   
“They seem to be training them, more so when myself or Cassian is around, you know, when they could get caught.”  
“You are sleeping there, so they should be training plenty now then.” Cassian dug into his food ignoring my glare.  
“Is that true Az?” Mor cut in, “Have you been sleeping at the camp?”  
Rhys looked me over and I felt that claw rub against my mind, silently asking permission.  
“It’s true. He has a woman.” Cassian wiggled his brows “Has a tent all set up, protected with a shield and everything.”  
“A woman?” Rhys smirked “I’m surprised you know what to do after all these years, Azriel” Cassian chuckled and Feyre elbowed Rhys in the side as I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.  
“Just cause Azriel doesn’t flaunt it around like you two, doesn’t mean that he hasn’t taken any lovers.” Mor nodded at me.  
I let my shadows begin to curl around me when Cass backhanded my arm. “Oh no you don’t, and are you saying I flaunt Mor?” Nesta snorted and placed down her fork getting an answering scowl from Cassian.  
“I am married, I do not flaunt at all, do I Feyre, darling?” Rhys crooned into Feyres ear.   
She grinned as she said “You definitely flaunt”.   
Mor laughed and added “I’m sure half of Prythian can hear you two” Followed by Rhys telling Feyre that he could really show her what flaunting was. Cassian pushed his plate away and mock gagged and I stared at my untouched plate. How was I going to tell Rhys that Ariella was alive and broken and furthermore, how was I to tell him that she was my Mate.  
“I think we hurt shadow boys feelings” Cassian lightly punched my shoulder and More clicked her tongue.   
“We were just having fun, Az”  
My nostrils flared, “You all know nothing of what I have been doing”. Rhys was about to cut in when a loud pound on The House of winds doors interrupted us. My shadows tingled with a sense of urgency and I stood quickly to answer. The other barked in protest as I swung open the doors to find the healer standing before me.   
“She’s gone” She panted and looked at me with frantic eyes, “The girl is gone.”   
My heart pounded in my ears, I was not going to loose her. Panic swelled and I nearly ran back to the table to gather my weapons belt. Right before I took off without a word I heard Rhys chuckle lowly “Shit, he really does have a woman”.  
I flew far and fast searching for her as my panic grew more and more until finally and idea hit me. I tugged gently on the bond that lie between us and the smell of the ocean washed over my senses. Pushing my wings harder I headed towards the coast. I knew where she was and I was going to get her back.


	6. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariella finds a quiet place to think and is eventually greeted by Azriel. Spending time together they begin to realize how comfortable around each other they are.

ARIELLA

Azriel had left me alone for the night with the promise of his return. I sat on the cot letting the feeling of calm run to the tips of my toes to the length of my fingers. The sliver of something swirled inside me and I longed to grasp it. I had been weak as a prisoner, dosed with faebane never able to use my powers to save me. I was weak and utterly vulnerable but now? I wondered. I lifted my hands turning them over as if waiting for something to appear. There. I felt it inside me like a light wave crashing the walls of the shore begging to meet the sand. I squeezed my eyes shut focusing my mind, I flicked my hand and the loud clunk of metal on metal sounded. I swiped at the sweat collecting on my brow. Okay, not bad. Disregarding the disposed shackle on the ground I walked towards the edge of the tent.   
"What now?" I mumbled to no one. Rumbling from my stomach ripped through me signaling my appetite had returned. A smile played at the corner of my lips as I headed for the tent opening and stopped in my tracks. A small bundle of clothes lay on Azriel's bunk. Inspecting them further I realized they must be for a girl, a very small child-like girl at that. I pulled off the remains of the only uniform I've known to pull on a large v neck shirt and new undergarments. I crept to the back of the tent rubbing my hands together, the pain of my empty stomach becoming evident. I focused my energy on the wall and the hard shield that was a faint blue haze built around the tent. A cold sweat licked up my spine as I fought through the layers of protection and a slit appeared just big enough to fit through. I took one look back at the tent before I slipped into the cold night.  
The evening air was cold against my bare skin as I slipped between tent after tent allowing my fae sense to guide me to the nearest meal. The smell of fresh bread caught my attention, making my mouth water and I picked up the pace nearly falling as I tripped over a man's legs beneath an old oak.   
"Where are you off to?" he asked as he leaned out of the darkness of the tree and his face came into view. His long auburn hair lay loose on his shoulders nearly covering the jagged scar across his face. I stared at the metal eye whirling in its place as he searched my face. Standing up his brows furrowed, "Do I know you?"  
I took off in a run trying to put as much distance between the stranger and myself. I didn't know where I was going and I didn't care. I pushed hard on my fae legs, pumping them faster into the night until the dirt of the camp turned into the green floor of the forest. Creatures moved throughout the forest; I didn’t have to see them… I felt them. I didn't stop until I was breathless and my vision flooded with stars. Not just any stars but the Night Court stars. I looked up to the clearing. Home. I was home. I slowed my pace and changed route knowing exactly where my feet where taking me. Hours had passed before I stepped from the trees onto the rocks leading to my last remaining comfort. Rocks turned to gravel, gravel turned to the warm sand. I felt the pull of my heart like a tug of string and I sunk the ground and took it all in. I watched each wave crash against the shore late into the night before I heard it; the slow flapping of wings. Five hundred meters, 300 meters, 200; the speed increased. 100 meters. I felt him as he landed soft in the sand careful not to make a sound. Azriel settled in beside me and placed his elbows on his knees releasing a harsh breath. We sat in silence watching the water fight its battles against the tide.   
"I thought I'd never see it again." breaking the silence I added, “The Ocean. This was my favorite place as a child. I used to come here whenever I needed to think or get away. I've never felt as free as I do in the water." He turned his head watching me. "I couldn't do it anymore. I can't spend another minute in shackles." I paused before I looked to him catching his gaze. A small smile crept on my face. "Plus, I got hungry."  
He breathed a laugh running a hand through his hair. "Alright let's get you some food and head back." He stood and held out a hand waiting. I let the glare from his gold eyes seep deep into my soul and warm me. I took his hand with ease and stood. A pulse of safety and comfort went through my chest, a connection to him not only through our connection hands but also through our souls. Something deep with in me told me I should know what this was, what this meant, but my mind remained oblivious. He released a breath I hadn't noticed he was holding and unraveled his wings allowing them to leave the comfort of his constant shadows. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I trailed a finger along the inside before he curled the wing back and groaned. "Ariella, you know better than to touch a males wings."   
My mouth pulled into a sly grin, "Why?"  
"You can't do that. It-" he shifted nervously opening his mouth searching for the words, "It feels like-"  
I broke in a fit of giggles cutting him off. "I know what it feels like.” I paused, “I liked watching you squirm."  
He stood in his spot with a stunned look on his face then shook his head joining in on the laugher. A wolfish grin spread across his face before he grabbed my hand pulling me close and shooting towards the sky. A yelp escaped my lips as I gripped my arms around his shoulders. His hands found home at my waist holding me close as I buried my face into his neck and his body shuttered mid flight. "Don't drop me!" His chest rumbled with laughter. The thought of falling from this height with my wings out of commission made my body tense. We landed at the tent faster than expected; I let my hands linger on his skin before reluctantly pulling away.  
We slipped into the tent the same way I'd left. "I'll get you some food." Nodding in response he tapped on his siphon as the faintest haze of blue surrounded the tent once again. I slumped down on the cot waiting for his return, soon enough the sound of boots crunching through the dirt made me sit up straight. Azriel's body filled the doorway of the tent with two plates of food in his hands and a canteen hanging from his mouth. I jumped up to help grabbing the canteen freeing his mouth, "Thanks I was-" I bent placing the canteen on the floor between us before sitting across from him. His mouth hung open as he took me in. "I, uh, left you some clothes." I followed his gaze to my bare legs and I shifted in my seat.  
"I know," my cheeks pinked. "They didn't fit." I watched as he placed the plates of food beside him and plumped down on the cot.  
"They were child sized. How did they not fit?" He mumbled to mostly himself running a hand through his hair. Anger ignited inside me like a flame in the night warming the deepest parts of me. I may have been broken, beaten and scarred but I am no child. I stood palms up searching every part of my being for the last remains of my powers hoping for a sliver to use. I ignited the embers of power slowly burning inside and a baton sat across my hands. I twirled the baton and aimed inches from Azriel's face. He looked at the weapon then at me with a puzzled look. "Ariella what are you doing?"  
"Get up." I commanded. He stood with his hands raised and I took a swing towards his middle and he jumped back nearly missing the blow.  
"Ariella!" He growled at me from across the tent. I twirled the baton's weight in my hand feeling the rush of the fight as I lunged toward his left. He ducked his head to the right deflecting the blow with his hands. "What are you doing”?  
"Come on Azriel, fight." I crooned and swung the baton towards his left before rearing it back and landing home in his right side. A devilish smile took over his face as the shadows around him twitched in anticipation.  
"Alright Ari, let's play." I panted as we danced like warriors for what felt like eternity, sweat formed on my brow. I swirled my body pushing towards his center, he caught the baton between his hands and pulled me towards him. We stood frozen panting into the air with only the baton between us. My face inches from his I could feel his breath on my lips. A pounding sounded on the side of the tent causing Azriel to break his focus and I took the opportunity to retreat.  
A voice boomed from outside the tent. "Azriel open up!" His eyes flickered to the side of the tent and I made my advance swinging in a wide ark to his left. He hit the floor and rolled to the left knocking over his cot and the plates of food.   
"A little busy right now!" He grunted the words as he stood into a crouch position waiting for my next move.  
"What the hell was that? Az! What are you doing in there!" More pounding started causing the tent to rumble. I aimed a hit to his shoulder while he advanced grabbing the baton and maneuvering it behind my knees knocking us both to the ground. A grunt of pain from the hard weight of his chest on mine escaped my lips. The pounding on the tent ceased.  
"You took off without a word" A pause before the voice spoke again. "Is she in there? Cauldron be damned Azriel, what the hell is going on."  
His eyes locked to mine making the world disappear. His shadows coiled around him snaked up around my skin like a safe haven. It was just the shadows and us. I sat in that moment with his body pressed against mine never wanting it to end.  
Mumbles of words from outside the barrier of blue brought me back to the present. His shadows recoiled and a small smile played on his lips. I shifted my weight rolling him onto his back as I straddle his hips, bringing the baton across his throat claiming victory. I leaned my face down, my lips grazing against his as I spoke "Think I'm a child now?" His large hands slid against the bare skin of my legs, the rough calluses of his scarred hand rubbed against my own scars, stopping at my waist with a little squeeze.   
His gold eyes burned with intensity as he lifted a hand into my hair. "No, definitely not."


	7. Trouble in Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is beginning to blossom between Azriel and his mate, but her identity, and her herself, are proving to become more and more difficult to hide. What will happen as he keeps trying to deceive his family and keep secrets that are slowly beginning to unravel?

Azriel  
My heart thudded beneath my fighting gear as my fingers gently knotted in her hair, her lips barely grazed mine. I drew my thumb lazily against her hip afraid to move any more than that and the baton she held to my throat disintegrated. I swallowed, my lips parting ever so slightly scenting the change in her, and her hands rested on my chest. Her violet eyes shimmered with an intensity I never thought possible while looking at me and something else I couldn’t pin point. My shadows reached out intertwining between our bodies, as if they would sing to her if she only wished it, and the answer came to me swiftly. She was exhausted, this had been the most she had done for who knows how long and her body needed rest.  
Gently I sat up sliding my hands along her back, her legs remained round my waist and her hands moved to lock around my neck, her eyelids drooping ever so slightly. “Az” She whispered my name against my neck and rested her head on my shoulder. I nuzzled my cheek against her once before lifting her and lying her on the cot and pulling a blanket over her body. She looked at me through her sleepy haze ad smiled a smile that made my knees shake. Pushing her hair out of her face I told her to rest. She sighed sleepily and I turned to leave when she grabbed my arm stopping me and I looked over my shoulder at her. “Does he know?” She whispered into the silence and I froze as shook my head.  
“Do- Do you want him too?” I asked carefully. She thought about it for a minute then shook her head.  
“Not until I’m ready, not until I’m healed.”  
I sighed, “Then I shall not tell him until you are ready.” She smiled at me again and I vowed to myself that I would do everything in my power to keep her smiling for the rest of her life, no matter the task.  
“Thank you, Azriel. I’m very lucky to have you.” She slid her hand down my arm and gave my hand a gentle squeeze before dropping it to her side.  
“I am the lucky one, my dear, Ariella.” I said quietly but she was already asleep. I stroked her hair, “I will always come back to you.” I vowed to her as she slipped deeper and deeper into her slumber.  
Weeks passed and she was healing rapidly and quite well. Her wings were almost completely healed and reformed, the membrane was still too thin to fly yet though.  
“You will be ready to start learning to fly again in a week’s time.” I said in greeting as I entered the tent with my hands behind my back. She startled and whipped around to face me, her wings flaring making me smirk. The guys will not be happy that I no longer have the largest span, and that the title now goes to a female Illyrian.  
“Don’t do that Azriel! At least try to make some noise when you approach” She scolded me and turned again dipping her hand back into the jar of salve on the cot. She reached behind her shoulder with a few frustrated grunts trying to get it on the sensitive spots on her wings. Rolling my shoulders I dropped the fighting gear and practice weapons on the table and walked over to her.  
“Here, let me” I held out my hand for the salve, asking for permission silently with my eyes.  
She snorted, “You don’t have to ask Az, you have touched my wings before.” She said placing the jar in my scared hand.  
“Only because I had to in order to heal you. This is different-“She cut me off raising a hand and looked over her shoulder at me.  
“Not for you.” The bond between us tugged gently and I looked away scooping up some salve and began gently rubbing it in to the hard to reach and sensitive areas on her beautiful midnight black wings. She threw her head back and let out a soft moan when my finger trailed inner part, making blood rush to my cheeks and I cleared my throat and set down the jar.  
“Are you- Are you blushing, Azriel?” She turned and crossed her arms along her chest, her voice full of amusement.  
I rolled my eyes making her laugh and went to the table where I dropped the gear and threw the fighting gear at her. She fumbled and caught it with an ‘oof’ and glared at me before unraveling them. “Training gear” I said as though it should be obvious getting small snarl from her, I raised a brow in return. “Put them on, today we get to train outside the tent.”  
The grin that spread across her face had me turning to leave towards the fighting rings eagerly, when I glanced back over my shoulder she was already undressing. The smile fell from my face and I quickly ducked out.  
It took what felt like an eternity for her to emerge from the small tent. I was leaning against one of the wooden posts cleaning Truth-Teller when she finally come out. I stopped cleaning, I think I stopped breathing. The fighting gear fit her body perfectly now that she had gained the weight she needed. She was perfect. The light chest armor hugged her every curve and her skin had gotten a golden hue back to it, illuminating her eyes more than before. She caught my stare and looked up at me beneath her lashes before doing a little twirl. “Well? How do I look?”  
She stood close to me, almost flush with my body. You look ravishing, I wanted to say as I took a quick look around and noticed other males were also staring. I slid a protective hand around her waist and she leaned into me as if this was something we did. “You look like I am going to have to beat any male that comes near you senseless” she snorted and turned her head taking in the other males then moved closer to me, my wing wrapped around her and with barely a thought she dipped hers so they wouldn’t collide. I pressed my lips to her ear, “You ready?” she looked up at me, our lips so close, and nodded eagerly.  
Grabbing her hand I intertwined our fingers and lead her towards the training ring. I don’t know when it became this way between us, but about two weeks ago I was laying in my cot beside hers, she sat in front of me as I rubbed the salve on her wings, when I was done instead of moving to her own bed, like she usually did, she shimmied back lowering her wings, letting them hang over wither edge, and leaned back against my. We sat like that every night since.  
We reached the fighting ring and I handed her the wooden sword “Practice weapons only, for now”. She smirked and nudged me with her shoulder.  
“I’ve already beaten you with a baton made of shadow, think this will be any different?” She wiggled her eyebrows and I growled playfully at her.  
What we did in the tent was just playing around, and half the time I didn’t try to win, and by the look of determination in her eyes, she knew I didn’t try. I twirled the wooden sword in my hand and crouched into a fighting position. “Give me all you got, Sweet heart” I said and gave her a wicked grin, my shadows coiling around me preparing for a fight.  
She crouched and snarled launching toward me and I swiftly dodged and twirled behind her, the point of my sword at her throat. “Shit” She breathed then crossed our weapons and began to slash and parry and dodge and roll. We were in what seemed like an endless dance. A warrior’s dance. She favored her left and I took advance of that, smacking her ribs with the sword each time to remind to cover her right. I had removed my chest gear and tunic long ago, sweat beaded down my spine and glistened in the hot afternoon sun. Arielle had tied her hair back with a leather strap, small pieces stuck to her face from sweat and the back curled in the heat.  
“Again” I called out but she dropped her sword panting and raising her hands.  
“I can’t” she said between breaths, “I’m done for today.” She bent over resting her hands on her knees catching her breath. I took in a deep breath of my own and looked at the males around us watching and snickering. If she were actually training at this camp, she would continue until she collapsed, but she was not a member here, and I did this for her benefit, knowing it would make her happy.  
I picked up the weapons and placed them back along the rack, giving her a minute to collect herself, a mistake I never should have made.  
“Oh no, that’s not how things work here, honey” Bames’ raspy voice called out from behind me. I whirled just as he reached her and grabbed her chin, her eyes caught mine full of fear. A growl rumbled trough my chest and most of the males were smart and backed away. I took one step before four males garbed me from behind hitting the back of my knees causing them to fall in the dirt. “Just because your Shadowsinger wants to coddle you, doesn’t mean we will.” Bames pulled out two daggers and side glanced at me before throwing one at her feet. “Let’s go” He backed up readying for the fight.  
I thrashed in the arms that held me, they had my wings pinned between their bodies and my back, and I roared at the sky. I felt the males holding me tense for a moment and Bames leapt for Ariella. “Ariella!” I screamed my shadows growing darker. _That’s right, I’m a Shadowsinger, and oh, would my shadows sing._  
A blood-curdling scream caught my attention and I saw the dagger embedded in Ariella’s leg. With a roar I flung out with my power, my siphons glowing a bright blue, and my shadows enveloped the males holding me, wrapping around their throats and cutting off their air. I could barely hear the sounds of their struggles as my eyes remained on the dagger and the blood pouring out from around it. The males all slumped to the ground at the same time Ariella did and I stood turning my attention to Bames.  
My wings spread wide as I b-lined for him and grabbed him by the throat lifting him off the ground. He struggled and clawed at my hand drawing blood, I faintly heard the sound of wings and another Illyrian landing behind me. I stared into Bames’ eyes as they turned fearful and blood shot striving for oxygen.  
“Az” a familiar voice said from behind me, “Azriel, you’re killing him.”  
“That’s the point” I growled.  
“Let him go” Cassian said in a clear voice, the voice of a commander. With a snarl I threw Bames to the ground, his head hitting the gravel with a sick crack and brought my mouth to his ear.  
“If you so much as look at her again, I will rip your limbs off one by one and make you watch as I feed them to the hounds.” I let go of his throat and he gasped for air rolling to his side and coughing.  
Cassian came to stand in front me demanding my attention. I met his eyes, with nothing but fury. “Go tend to your woman.” He said and began to bark orders at the others.  
I nearly ran to Ariella and scooped her up in my arms, her arms went around my neck and her head rested against my chest. I kissed the top of her head and brought her to the tent, sending the guards away I reached out with my shadows for my Wraiths. Cerridwen and Nuala arrived quickly and I sent them to retrieve the healer and to guard the entrance, no longer trusting the males of this camp.  
“This is going to hurt” I said wrapping my hand around the hilt.  
“Just do it” she gritted out then let out a cry as I pulled out the blade. I placed my hand over the wound, the blood pooling through my fingers. We needed to remove the fighting leggings to assess the damage.  
I looked up at her, an apology in my eyes, “We have to remove the clothing, so we can see how bad it is.” Her eyes locked with mine and she bit her lip before nodding. I felt her tense, despite her willingness, and sighed. “We will wait for the healer, she can do it.” I said gently and held pressure on the wound again. “Ariella” she wouldn’t look at me, “Ariella, I swear to you, with every fiber of my being, I will never let another male touch you in any way unless you want them too. No matter the context, no matter the male. I vow to you that as long as I am alive, no one will hurt you again.”  
Her eyes met mine and glistened with unshed tears and I leaned up claiming her lips with my own, to my surprise her mouth parted and she did not push me away. She laid her forehead on mine and let the tears fall down her cheeks. “I will lay down my life for you” I whispered, the bond glimmering between us making me shudder.  
The healer made her way into the tent and shooed me out of the way. Rubbing the blood on my pants I excused myself from the tent with the promise of my return. I was shaking and in shock. I kissed her and she kissed me back.  
I didn’t get very far when Mor had found me. She winnowed into the camp her eyes wide and full of fear, and she hugged me the moment our eyes made contact. I gave her a light squeeze back then pulled away. My gear and hands were still stained with blood.  
“What happened? I heard the held you back… Cassian and Rhys won’t stand for this-“  
“I took care of it” I interrupted her through gritted teeth thinking about my hand around Bames’ throat. “Cassian had to stop me before I killed him”  
Mors brows furrowed and she took a step closure to me and I looked away from her clenching my jaw, that’s when she caught the scent. Her nostrils flared, and her eyes widened. “That- That’s not possible, I shouldn’t be smelling her… Az?” I couldn’t make eye contact with her. Mor and I had never had secrets, not with another. She made a choking sound as I pointed ion the direction of the tent and she winnowed away from me. I let out a breath and shoved my fists in my pockets while I waited for this to be over.


	8. The Morrigan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mor confronts Ariella and a big moment happens between Ariella and Azriel.

Ariella  
Morrigan stood in the entry way of the tent with her eyes wide. Her long blonde hair hung in waves around her face falling on to her reddish-brown fighting leathers. She was not the small little girl I had remembered when I was a child. There was muscle on her body where there usually wouldn't be for a female, scars along her hands dipping into her cuffs leading up her arms. She was a fighter. A hint of a smile played at my lips, she was a fae warrior. Someone my young self would've looked up to.  
"Ariella," she began with a shaky breath. "Your-"  
"Alive, yes." I watched as her wide eyes searched mine. Her eyes trailed every inch of me as if the illusion was to disappear or change at any moment. Her eyes settled on the scars on my bare thighs and her face changed. Her jaw clenched and her eyes burrowed into the marks willing them to not be real, to be anything but the marks of the same memories she bore. Azriel had told me the story of the sham marriage Morrigan was to be sold into like an animal in an auction. She had been saved by her friends but not before she was left for dead by her very own blood.  
"Who." her eyes flicked up to mine. It wasn't a question, but a start of a promise.  
"Hybern's men." There was no reason to lie, I couldn't hide the memories on my skin anymore than she could.  
"Hybern's dead. He was killed by the war." She gritted her teeth at the name.  
"But his son isn't." she took a step back, her mouth parted.  
Her eyes darted to the ground and shook her head. "He has a son?" I nodded knowing what I had unleashed. The thought of another threat after the war that nearly wiped out all of Pyrthian was something that couldn't be taken lightly. "Does he know?"  
"Mor-" I stood placing a hand on her arm.  
"He could be planning an attack we have to be ready, we need to get Cassian." She turned heading for the opening of the tent and stopped. "You're not coming?"  
"No." I stayed rooted to the spot. Mor turned, her blonde hair swaying. I waited as she the wheels turned in her head. I knew the words would come to her, she knew me all too well.  
"He doesn't know." An incredulous look spread across her features. My silence was answer enough for her as she stepped forward her voice rising with ever word. "You have to tell him! For Cauldrons sake Ariella he thought you were dead! You can't just sit here forever!"  
"Like I did in that cell?" My anger bubbled inside of me itching to be let out. I stepped forward matching her tone. "Every night Morrigan! Every damned night they came back! It wasn't like what happened to you! It happened every night. They beat me, fucked me, and tore up my wings until I took my very last breath, then and only then would a healer come to patch me back just for the next one inline!"  
Her hand flew to her mouth, her eyes glossed with tears. I didn't stop as the words poured out. "I waited for him, for anybody to come! To save me, to help me! For Cauldrons sake Mor, it never stopped." My eyes darted to the floor. I couldn't bare to see the pity in her eyes as she looked at me. A hand gripped my forearm and I gripped back. Dragging my eyes to look at hers I searched her face. The tears had streaked her freshly pink cheeks making her look like the small girl I remembered. She nodded her head and I knew what she wanted me to do. I hadn't used my Daemati powers since I had been rescued but finding that little part of powers felt like finding a piece of something I had forgotten. I pushed a small talon across the outer wall of Mor's mind until the wall collapsed and the visions flooded my mind.  
_Rain pounded hard against the ground as Mor's delicate hands pushed through the crowd of people. 'Move!" she grumbled. Hard male bodies pushed her back. Sounds of bones hitting hard flesh cracked through the air. Cheers rang through the air as some cursed under their breath. Grunts of pain sounded from inside the circle of the crowd. A rough hand engulfed Mor's shoulder, 'Mor?' She looked at the tall male with shaggy black hair, he looked to her with concern before turning back to the crowd. 'It's Rhys' without a second thought the male pushed through the crowd of people. Blood spattered into the crowd making a break in the barricade of bodies. Mor lunged forward slipping between the bodies toward the commotion. She reached the edge of the circle as two large males held Rhysand's arms behind his back while another landed punches to his ribs and face. He wasn't fighting back or even defending himself, he wants this beating, he wanted the punches. Over and over the hands hit his body as blood poured from his mouth. Finally the shaggy haired male tugged the man away from Rhys as the crowd boo'd and shouted as the entertainment ended. His face was red and crimson stained, his right eye was almost complete swollen shut with most likely a couple broken ribs to go with it. Rhysand tilted his bloody face up to the sky 'Cassian, brother, we're just having fun' He spat the remaining liquid from his mouth. The remaining men let him fall to the ground and he winced. Cassian supported the dead weight of his body with his shoulder and carried him towards the parting crowd away from the fight._  
I retracted myself from her mind and stepped back. "What was that?"  
"It was bad after the High Lord died," she paused before she continued, "after he was murdered, it was hard on him. His whole family was dead-"  
Her eyes caught mine, the heat rising to my face causing the tears to threaten to pool over. Mor stepped forward, her hands outstretched. I turned around blocking the comfort she so desperately was offering. My voice was cold as I spoke, "Get out."  
"Ariella, I didnt mean-"  
I squeezed my eyes shut speaking through clenched teeth "Morrigan leave." Without turning around i heard her sharp inhale, the hurt the spread across her face and deep within her heart. Soft footsteps trailed out of ear shot and she was gone. I wasn't just asking her out of the tent I was throwing her out much like her family had done many years ago. My heart clenched at the thought of hurting my once only friend. Memories of the small blonde haired child with a softness in her eyes ran across my eyelids once so carefree and small now nothing like the hardened warrior that had just stood before me. The ache in my chest threatened to eat away at the insides of me but was replaced by a slow warmth spreading through my body like a warm drink on the coldest of nights. I inhaled his scent of night chilled mist as he stepped behind me. Heat spread through my veins like the coursing river slowly filling the sea. I turned to face Azriel.  
He placed a hand out waiting, "I know where we can go."  
I took his hand without a seconds hesitation, the warmth inside my grew until the ache in my chest was no longer. The blue haze around the tent had dulled and we slipped into the evening breeze. We walked to the edge of the camp hand in hand before I was pulled into his arms and we flew into the sky as the evening skies of orange turned into the purple and blacks of the night. The deep shades of green of the forest turned into the soft beige and blues of the water. I breathed in the scent of salt and sea as we landed softly on the ground. Water crashed onto the sand making itself known in the silence. I stood there beside him watching the waves crash against my boots. I bent down and touched the water. The slight cold of the water sent a shiver down my spine. I never thought I would feel the water, feel whole, feel alive again. I could feel the heat of his body as he stepped closer.  
"You could go in." I turned to face him and took in his features. His bronze eyes stood out around the his black hair that blended in with his shadows. The warmth I so desperately craved spread over me. It wasn't so much like a blanket of security but a blanket of darkness made up of shadows that kept me safe. I found comfort and safety in the depth of the shadows, and not just anyone's Shadows, but Azriel's. I placed my hand on his chest and trailed my hands down his hard body. He stilled under my touch and his chest rose and fell with sharp breaths. I let my fingers slip under his armor feeling bare flesh against my finger tips, the heat spread through my body. I released his warmth and stepped back. I hooked my thumbs into the hem of my armor and pulled it over my head. His eyes widened watching my every movement as I unbuttoned my Illyrian leathers and slid them down my bare thighs. His breathe hitched as he watched me, his eyes darkening as he took me in. "Ariella, what are you doing?"  
"Are you scared Azriel?" He exhaled clenching and unclenching his fists at his side.  
His voice was barely a whisper, "yes" before he tore his shirt over his head and a fierce growl escaped his throat and he lunged. His hands grabbed my middle and lifted me to his chest and my lips found his. His rough hands held my body against his chest a, my legs wrapped around his middle as he stepped toward the water. His lips hungrily took mine, a soft moan escaping his lips as I moved my hands through his black hair. He stepped further into the water until it reached his hips freeing his hands. He parted my lips with his tongue, tasting every part of me. His calloused hands traced up my spine finding their way into my hair tilting my head back as he trailed kisses along my jaw and down my neckline over my scars. A shiver passed down my spine and he leaned back to look at my face. "Ariella," I didn't give him a chance to continue before I covered his mouth with mine. I could feel his length against me and I moved against it. He moaned into my mouth once more and I couldn't stop. His hands, his mouth, everything felt so good. Heat burned through my core wanting more of him. I moved my hands between us undoing his button and then his zipper. My heart beat hard against my ribcage as my chest rose and fell in rapid breathes. He looked down between us his hand caressing my thighs. Azriel pulled away his movements slowing as his eyes flickered with pain so fast if I had blinked I would have missed it. I followed his gaze, his thumb grazing over the scars. "I heard what you said, to Mor " he paused before speaking again, "about what they did to you." I placed a hand under his chin to raise his face to meet mine.  
"Azriel-" He moved his chin from my grasp and gently place me in the water. The warmth that was once spreading through me quickly left. He backed away never meeting my eyes.  
"I should go." His shadows moved around him as he turned as headed to the shore quickly swooping up his shirt before shooting into the sky, leaving me alone in the darkness with my scars and the rush of the water.


	9. Declaration of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Az and Ariella take things to the next level, but their will be consequences.

AZRIEL  
I landed in the dark woods that bordered the western edge of the Illyrian camp, my shirt bawled in my fist, pants still with one button undone. I shouldn’t have left like that, I know I shouldn’t have, but the emotions that ran through me were overwhelming. My chest heaved and shadow began to engulf my body. My mind reeled with thoughts of Ariella, the way she moved on me so sure of her actions, the scars she bared from the king, from Hybern soldiers. My lips pulled back in a fierce snarl in the darkness, a promise to the next Hybern soldier who crossed my path.  
Taking a deep breath I attempted to calm the beast with in threatening to take over, the man I became for Rhys when needed, and the man that delighted in the torture of his enemies. “Az?” A voice sounded from behind me, startling me, and I whirled with a vicious snarl. Mor’s eyes widened and she raised her hands slowly as if approaching a caged animal. “It’s just me Az”. She lowered her hands and stepped closer, but still cautiously. I swallowed ad looked away running a hand through my hair.  
“I’m sorry” I glanced quickly at her only to see that look of concern contort her features once again. “I wish you would all stop looking at me like that” I whispered mainly to myself.  
“Then don’t give us reason to” She bit back clearly still upset. “He deserves to know”  
“You think I don’t know that?” I snapped. “It’s not my call, Morrigan.”  
She huffed out a breath, “Morrigan… been a long while since you called me that”  
“It’s your name isn’t it?” My voice sounded cold even to me. I sighed, “Mor, I didn’t mean-“she raised her hand stopping me and lifted her chin.  
“You have until tomorrow night to tell him, Azriel, or I will”. With that she became smoke and mist vanished, winnowed away from me, and I didn’t blame her. Out of habit my fingers went to grip Truth-Teller, for a sense of solace, a sense of calm, only to find my weapons belt missing. Of course that was because I had left it back at the camp, my focus wasn’t on common sense as I left earlier, but on making her smile again. I had thought I knew what love had felt like all these centuries, only to realize I didn’t understand a fraction of it.  
Cursing I beat my wings launching into the sky and made my way back to the camp. I landed near the tents edge and knew Ariella was already inside. I could smell her scent, I could feel her presence, her pull on my heart. My shadows also picked up anger and hurt and I hesitated, my fingers inches from the flap covering the entrance, knowing I was the cause of it. Taking a steadying breath I entered the tent and threw my shirt on the floor, tired of carrying it. I stood in front of her not sure of what to say. Her hair was still wet and she was wrapped in a blanket, her eyes raked over me landing momentarily on the button, still undone, on my pants then her eyes met mind with a fury.  
“What the hell was that Azriel” She gritted out between teeth, oh, she was mad. “You of all people do not get to treat me like I am broken, like I am a piece of glass about to be shattered, like I am a child that needs to be coddled”  
Her face was now inches from mine and I licked my lips, “How am I any better than them, for wanting this?”  
A sadness filled her eyes and she grabbed my face letting the blanket fall. I hissed a sharp breath taking in every inch, every curve of her body, now bare before me. “The difference, Azriel, is that I am every bit willing. That I want this as much as you do. That I am yours in every way you are mine.”  
My breath quickened as I took in what she was saying and rested my forehead against hers, “I’ve been yours since the first time our eyes met” I breathed and she smiled tilting her head up to plant a kiss on the corner of my mouth. Her finger tips trailed down my chest and stomach and rested just above my pant line. I purred at the feeling of her touching my skin, my shadows curling away completely, knowing I needed no protection from her.  
She inhaled in surprise taking me in for the first time without shadows present. “Has anyone told you that you are beautiful?” she asked reaching up and caressing my cheek.  
I nuzzled into her palm, “None that mattered” I muttered and kissed the tips of her fingers lightly biting her pinky. My arms wrapped around her waist pulling her against me with a growl. Her eyes glazed and her lips parted before I claimed them with my own, parting them further with my tongue. She let me in with a soft moan and I explored every inch of her mouth never getting enough. I pulled away my cheeks flushed, my length throbbing with the need of her. As if she read my thoughts she reached down and rubbed against the fabric containing me. I groaned and pushed into her trailing kisses along her jaw and neck.  
“Az” she panted as I trailed light circles on her hips, thighs and lower stomach, gently teasing her. Testing the waters on what she did and did not want. He hand gripped my wrist stopping and for a moment thought she was changing her mind. “I am not glass, I will not break, not with you. I want all of you Azriel.”  
That was my undoing. With a snarl I gently pushed her on the bed and pulled the buttons open freeing myself. She leaned up on her elbows and bit her lip taking in the size of me and smirked. Removing the rest of my clothing I knelt before her baring my teeth. I ran a finger between her legs feeling her warmth and slickness and circled her sensitive spot. She let her head fall back and gave a moan opening her legs wider and shifting her hips telling me where she wanted my finger to go. I chuckled and leaned forward placing a kiss on her stomach and she squirmed beneath me letting out a bark of protest when I removed my finger from her. “Patience” I crooned reaching up gripping one of her breasts, gently pulling a flicking her nipple.  
Her back arched and she moaned again when my mouth came over her breast, my body flush with hers. I hissed and groaned as I pushed myself against her, a sense of pleasure rolling through me. I nipped at her breast then trailed kisses along her chest and stomach until I was once again between her legs. “Please” she begged and wiggled spreading herself wider. I growled releasing my shadows and letting them wrap around her thighs spreading her even wider for me and pinning her to the bed. My one arm latched under her thighs and around her waist to hold her still and with my other hand and shoved two fingers inside of her. She cried out as I pumped my fingers inside of her hard and deep.  
“Fuck” I breathed out, she was so slick, I wanted to taste every bit of her. I lowered my mouth, my fingers still inside of her, and began to feast. Every stroke of my tongue sent her into a frenzy of thrashing pleasure. Abruptly I removed my fingers and gripped her hips as I replaced them with my tongue. Gods she tasted good. I growled against her soft skin as I tastes every inch of her and she shuddering beneath my touch.  
He cheeks were a beautiful shade of pink caused by her release, but she said she wanted all of me, and this was just the beginning. Kneeling on the bed I flipped her on to her stomach and lifted her hips, spreading her with my knee. She began panting again at the anticipation of me entering her. I notched myself in her opening, once again teasing her. One hand remained in her hip to steady myself and the other trailed up her back between her wings and into her hair. I hesitated a moment and she looked back at me over her shoulder, thank the Cauldron for my shred of self-control, “I want all of you” she reminded me breathlessly and arched her hips sliding me a bit more into. I groaned and wrapped her hair around my hand knotting into it and pulling back at the same time I shoved myself inside her.  
We both cried out together at the feeling of us becoming one and she shifted adjusting to the size of me. “Oh God, Az” She breathed as I pulled out and slammed back in, my fingers knotting tightly in her hair and pulling her head back. The mating bond was there between us, letting us know that this was something deeper than love, and all we ha d to do was will it into being. Each thrust into her was a promise of love and protection and pleasure and happiness.  
Her fingers clawed at the sheets as she again found her release shuddering around me. I pulled out quickly and she let out a cry as I laid beside her and pulled her against my chest. Hooking my arm under her knee I pulled her leg up and entered her again. Her head fell back against me and I kissed her neck groaning with my own pleasure. She twisted her head around and claimed my mouth getting a loud moan from me as her tongue swept against mine and we became a clash of tongue and teeth as I pumped in ad out of her. She bit down on my lip pulling as she pulled away letting her head lull in the crook of my arm and she bit down on my skin as she again climaxed. She reached behind her as she cried out and gripped my wing and that was all I needed to find my own release. I roared out as I filled her ad bit down on her neck before sliding out with a shudder.  
We didn’t move and laid intertwined until I felt her breath become steady and even. Her head was now heavy against my arm as she slept tucked into my arms. I leaned away carefully to pick the blanket up off the floor and cover us with it and leaned in pressing a kiss to her temple. “I love you.” I whispered into her hair ad she stirred turning around pressing her face into my chest.  
“I love you too” she muttered and kissed my chest. I closed my eyes and sighed making idle circles on the small of her back. I thought she was asleep until I felt her hand grip around me.  
“You’re a naughty thing aren’t you?” I groaned out ad she answered by straddling me and showing me how naughty she could be… we did not sleep until dawn was breaking.  
The next morning I was woken with a surprise that kept me grinning for the majority of the day. I opened my eyes to Ariella giving kisses along my chest and trailing lower. “Ari” I sighed and placed a hand on the back of her head, a purely male smiling forming on my lips and then her mouth was on me and I slipped into sweet oblivion.  
I was still smiling as I rolled off the bed and began to dress for the day. We only slept maybe two hours through the night and I was already late to the training pits. I had just pulled on my pants when I heard her get up and groan stretching out her body, my smile faded. Allover her body were bruises, hand prints, bite marks. Her ass was still red from when we got a bit rough. “Ari” My voice shook with apologies ad she looked down at herself and giggled.  
“It’s ok” she soothed me, “I want every part of you... Every part, even this. Besides,” She pressed her body against mine slipping her hands around my neck, “you didn’t hear me complaining last night”  
I chuckled relaxing and wrapped my arms around her, catching bruises and bite marks on my own body and realizing I loved each one because they came from her, “No, I definitely did not” I leaned down to kiss her stirring the need to once again be inside her. My hands reached down and cupped her ass giving a squeeze.  
“Do you have to go?” She shined and placed her hands on my chest. I bit my lip then a sly smile spread on my face. I have never once missed a training session or a day of work in over five hundred years, once wouldn’t hurt.  
“Who needs work” I said and gripped her thighs pulling her up on me, her legs wrapping around my waist. She laughed and kissed me again as I led her towards the bed and we made love to each other all morning, until we were too tired to move.  
A pounding woke me up and I felt like I was trying to move through water. Bang Bang Bang. “Alright alright” I called out carefully removing myself from Arielle and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. She stirred but did not wake as I dressed and fastened my weapons belt and headed out of the tent.  
I squinted at the blinding sun and the caught Cassian’s angered expression. “Where the hell do you think you get off on missing training?” I sighed and rubbed my eyes and began walking towards the training ring knowing the next lie out of Cassian’s mouth before he even said. “Not gunna answer eh? Well guess what? You get to train while the sun is at its hottest cause you decided to be a prick.” Cassian crossed his arms seemingly pleased with himself, my fingers idly drummed on Truth-Tellers hilt as I glanced around at some of the males. Half were grinning at me and the other half looked like they wanted to knock me in.  
One of the males even tried to high five me as I walked by, I gave him a look that I hoped promised a slow death but was too tired to really tell. Cassian looked truly amused and I switched the glare to him. He chuckled and let out a low whistle. “You know I thought the men were bluffing when they were talking of the Shadowsinger keeping them up all night.”  
My nostrils flared, “Your point, Cass?”  
He snorted, “I can scent her on you, brother. Perhaps a shower would have done well for you-“Cassian was cut off by two males, who were clearly drunk, approaching.  
“Didn’t think you had it in you, Bastard” other one slurred and Cassian rolled his eyes.  
“Yeah, you have got to tell me what you did to get that scream from her.” The other laughed.  
“Or better yet, what she did to get you-“  
“Enough” Cassian said, the voice of a commander. The two males were still smiling as they walked away. I was grateful to have reached the training rings and work off the extra energy I had despite the lack of sleep.  
When I had returned back to the tent I was in a solemn mood, Ariella picked up on it immediately. “Az? What’s wrong” I took her hand, providing a sense of comfort. My shadows were wrapping around me. I knew I couldn’t lie to her.  
“Mor is going to tell Rhys, tonight, unless I stop her or tell him myself.” She went rigid and then gave my hand a gentle squeeze. “I will do what I can. I’m sorry”  
“The fault is not yours.” She said giving my cheek a kiss before I left for the Townhouse. Not wanting to waste time I winnowed to the front door and banged on the door. I knew Mor was staying here lately, but I was surprised when Rhys opened the door.  
“Azriel” he said letting me in and I double checked the walls of my mind. My shadows checked his mood to see if I was perhaps too late. “What brings you here?”  
What a question, my mind swarmed with answers, truths and half-truths. What had gone on the past months, the past two days, and then it landed on Ariella’s face. Although it had been sheer seconds, I had realized my mistake Rhys tensed beside me, the blood draining from his face. “Rhys” I began lifting a hand and he winnowed away with a snarl. In my bout of feelings and mumbled thoughts, and tiredness, my shield had dropped when I needed them the most. I had failed her by keeping the secret, I had failed Rhys by not telling him immediately, I failed Mor with my lack of affection for a friend, and I have failed Cassian in not trusting him. One thing I knew for sure was that I deserved anything that was about to come.  
Running a hand through my hair I began to pace, the anxiety and tension building inside me, I needed to let it out. I sent a fire message to Cassian to meet me on the roof of The house of Wind, and course he was with Mor at the time so she too showed. “Night training?” Cassian asked but grabbed his blade. I nodded and met Mors eyes, as much as I felt guilty for my behavior, she too had no right to force this decision on Ariella. Mor reached out a hand and I turned away towards the sparring square, Cassian glanced between us with a furrowed brow the twirled the blade in his hand. “Let’s see if you can do any better than this afternoon.” He said and lunged.


	10. Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariella follows Rhysand to The house of Wind, only to find him blinded by his rage and emotions and taking it out on the one person he can place the blame, the person she loves.

Ariella  
A large thud sounded from outside the tent that jolted me from my slumber. I skittered back against the edge of the tent as the blue haze around my safe haven shattered like glass. He entered the tent without a word, his features hard as ice until his eyes locked to mine. Pain, shock, and sadness crossed his features, the words forming behind the violet shimmer of the eyes I remembered. He parted a breath taking the two strides across the tent and dropping to his knees in front of me. My mouth went dry, I tried to swallow. Once, twice, nothing. Sand coated my throat as I held the tears threatening to spill.  
"It can't be." He looked down his voice cracking at the very possibility. His body still as his eyes fell to the ground at my feet. "It can't be,"  
I dropped to the ground before him dragging his body to mine and embraced him. His heart beat against the thin material of Azriel's t-shirt. I squeezed my eyes shut. My head swam with words, not trusting myself to make a coherent sentence I held tighter. He pulled back staring into the same eyes he bore, his hair neatly trimmed, his face stronger than I remembered hardened by years of manhood.  
His voice was pained as he spoke, "Ariella you're here. I thought-"  
"Rhysand.." My voice barely above a whisper; I inhaled a deep breath steadying my shaking hands. "What are you doing here."  
"I thought I would never see your face again. Does that mean.." he tensed as his eyes flicked up to mine waiting to tell him what he already knew. I shook my head.  
"How are you alive Ariella?"  
"I'm not." His brows furrowed in confusion. How was i suppose to tell him what happened to me in the darkness of my small cell? Of all the foul things I had to endure as a prisoner? The pain, the scars, I tensed at the thought. He watched me carefully his brows furrowed. "A part of me died down there, waiting." All the anger and sadness that held my heart in a tense embrace throbbed as I looked at the man that was once the boy I knew. I stood on shaky legs distancing myself from his embrace. "Did you even look for me?" He stood up stumbling back a step as if the ice in my words had stolen the air from his lungs. A shadow of a memory flickered across his broken face, memories of hurt and emotions I never got the chance to see. It was selfish to take my anger of captivity out on him but those centuries in the cell where every part of me was chipped away by whatever horrendous thing walked into those four walls, that pain was all I had left. It had crawled into every empty part of me curled up, keeping me whole. The pain and anger stirred inside of me like waking a sleeping beast. "I waited for you. I thought- I was sure you would - but you never came and I.. I gave up. I stopped waiting for you." A slow tear trickled down my cheek.  
He shook his head, his black hair swaying over his pointed ears as if the movement could shake the shame rolling through him. "They dragged your wings through the streets, covered in blood. They were celebrating your deaths-" He stopped as If the very words caused him pain to speak them out loud. "They sent us your severed heads down the river for us to find."  
Air caught in my chest and I gasped. "Chimni." His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "The raven haired girl, she was a prisoner. I used to talk with her between the bars of our cells, she… She stopped coming back the same time they took..."  
Rhysand's face hardened to ice as the unsaid words filled the air. Hybern had deceived everyone and kept me as a bargaining tool. He knew from the very beginning what he was doing. The wheels of his vile mind had been turning for centuries before I had even graced the cells beneath his land. How long had my one friend been kept just to be murdered in my place? Bile burned in my throat. She never stood a chance only because she bore the resemblance to the High lord's daughter. Rage flowed through my veins, she was innocent, it should've have been my head in that stream. I clenched my jaw, gritting my teeth. "I'm going to kill him."  
"He's dead, Ariella." His nostrils flared and I shook my head.  
"Hybern-"  
"Hybern was killed in the war."  
"But his son was not." Shock spread over his fine features. I stepped forward willing him to understand. "His son is more vile and cruel than Hybern ever could have dreamed. His men are gifted with atrocious appetites, they're made from something even the Cauldron would fear." I shuddered at the thought.  
"Ariella I need to know what you know." Before I could protest a sharp pain sliced through my mind sending me to my knees. A small cry slipped from deep within my chest as I grabbed my head trying to keep the pain at bay. Faces, and darkness flooded my mind. Memory after memory flashed across my eyelids. I lifted my gaze to Rhys as the horrors I once lived became knowledge. He wasn't trying to be gentle as his invisible claw sifted through all the darkest times, each memory flashing faster than the next getting harder and harder to watch. "Rhysand.." More images flashed across my mind, the sounds of screams and torn wings pounded in my ears. "Rhysand please.." I begged as shackles and a blue haze filled the darkness and I pushed back against the invisible claw. Sweat formed on my brow as I shoved his invisible claw far from my mind. He stumbled back, my hands hit the dirt steadying my shaking limbs. His eyes darkened as he stared right through me, the images still fresh on his mind.  
"You were held a prisoner only to be here put in chains.. In my own court.."  
"By the Cauldron Rhys-"  
He spoke through gritted teeth. "He kept you here just like with Hybern."  
"Rhys.." I took a step forward, his posture rigid with a fierceness I had never seen.  
"This whole time," his chest rose and fell with harsh breathes, "You've been here for weeks! Held in my own Court!" His voice raised with every word.  
"Rhys It's not like that!" The air around him flickered and I shot a hand through the air "Rhysand stop!" I screamed, grabbing a fist full of his velvet sleeve as the air around us turned and we were winnowed away. I dropped to my knees releasing my hold as a growl ripped from Rhysand's throat, his wings spanned and he soared into the sky without a second look. I squinted up at mountain looming infront of me as Rhysand flew through the mouth of the side of the towering mountain. The warmth of the afternoon sun and panic surged through my body. A small place inside my heart contracted and the thought of shadows swarmed my mind. I need to get to Azriel now. I rubbed the place where my heart lies shaking my wings free, letting them expand. A hiss escaped my lips as the pain from my healing wings throbbed into my core. I pushed my wings trying to get myself off the ground, I gritted my teeth as the pain ebbed. I pushed harder and harder as I rose off the ground toward the clearing I had seen Rhys disappear into moments before.  
"Come on!" I grunted through gritted teeth. I tried to remember every bit of training and pushed off the ground. I rose higher and higher the pain shaking the very essence of my core. I slipped and bonded off the rocky cliff trying to hold myself in the sky. I pushed harder sending every bit of my energy into keeping myself from plummeting to my death with my unreliable wings. I stumbled through the air and grabbed the rocky side for dear life, my palm slick with blood. A short tug at my heart sent me up and over the landing, I grunted landing on hard rock. A groan sounded from beneath me, lifting my head I was met with wide hazel eyes and shaggy black hair. His mouth hung open waiting as the realization came flashes across my face. I didn't land on rock but a male body. I remembered his face from the same memory Mor had shown me weeks before, his name escaping my mind. Hard flesh pounded from across the room and my eyes whipped to the sound. I watched stunned into immobility watching as Rhysand's fist delivered blow after blow to Azriel's face. His body hunched over Azriel's, his hand secured onto his bare chest now splattered with blood. Rhysand's face stone cold as Azriel's shadows curled around him, as If to protect him but being forced back by an un-seeable force. Azriels hands hung loose at his side, taking each and every blow delivered. My eyes prickled threatening to spill over with the realization that he wants this. He wants to be hurt, but why? Cracking flesh sounded through the air, filling my ears causing my stomach to turn. I shook my head at the sight before my eyes. My eyes met Azriel's for a fraction of a second before his attention went back to Rhysand's large body looming over him. He grunted as he swung, his voice low and hard. Every word was muffled by the sounds of blood spattering, only one word stood out from the rest. "..Sister"  
The male beneath snapped his gaze to mine his eyes widened further. I shifted my weight pushing off the half naked body, swipping the dagger at his hip and swung it threw the air. A growl erupted from across the room and Rhysands hand flew up catching the dagger inches from his face, his eyes never leaving Azriel's.  
"Rhysand." A single word, a single command; he froze. My eyes flickered to the two bodies who had entered the room. Morrigan stood rooted in shock by the scene beside a female with caramel colored hair, her silk blue dress flowing as she walked towards him. Her eyes flickered between mine and Rhysand's as if a silent conversation was being had. He growled deep within his chest and rose leaving Azriel in a bloody heep on the floor. I shot to my feet but before I could take a step I watched as Azriel disappeared into the shadows.  
"You're Rhysand's sister.." The male on the floor mumbled to himself.  
My eyes burned into Rhysand's skull as the rage inside me burned. He dropped the dagger to the floor before fixing his suit.  
"How dare you." I growled.  
Mor stepped towards me, "Ariella, now is not the time." She glanced down at the male on the floor. "Cassian." His eyes flickered to hers and nodded at the silent command before he shot into the air without a word.  
Rhysand spoke into the air whiping the blood of his hands on a cloth he gained from thin air. "Feyre will get you get you settled. You are to stay here until we discuss a plan to deal with Hybern's son." He looked the female. If his words had said anything surprising, she let nothing show. Her face was a mask of that of a queen, passive and strong. He winnowed away without a so much as a glance in my direction. Every fiber of my being ached to find Azriel but the sorrow and self hatred that had passed in his eyes told me to give him time, no matter how much my heart wanted to go to him. I stalked towards the girl, her chin held high but her eyes, her eyes felt somehow softer, more human than fae. She walked me down corridors without a word until we stopped in front of double doors.  
"Give him time." My head snapped to hers. The look in her eyes told me there was more to her than one would ever know. I nodded not knowing which male she was speaking of, my brother or his friend.  
I had been left alone in my room for the rest of the night aside from the knock and a plate of food was brought to me that now sat on the dresser untouched. I surveyed the room, the dressers had been stocked with ornate dresses, and such exquisite fabrics I didn't dare touch them for fear of ruining them. No fighting leathers in sight, but one pair of pants and a blue tunic. Of course everything was in Night court colors, the blues and blacks of the room stood out even against the open side of the room the overlooked the night sky. I huffed a breathe as I laid atop the bed trying not to let my thoughts drift too far. My fae ears perked, the sound of wings threw my heart into my rib cage. I shot out of bed and a male landed softly in my room his face darkened by the night. He raised his face to mine, studying as my heart sank in my chest.  
"Where is he?" my voice was small in the night. He stayed silent watching me a moment longer. I sighed knowing he was not about to give me the answer I wanted. "You're Cassian Commander of Rhysand's army."  
His mouth pulled at the corner, "I am, among other things yes."  
"I need to know if he's alright." I lifted my chin to him standing my ground.  
"Look," he stepped toward her "I know Azriel and if he has gone to this length to hide himself and disappear its for a good reason."  
"And you think I'm that reason?" I stepped closer to his tall frame, challenging. He crossed his arms across his chest.  
"I'm not going to bullshit you or tell you things to make you feel better, i'm here to protect my brother."  
"He doesn't need protection, not from me! I would never hurt Azriel for as long as I live, I swear on the Cauldron. So if you think for a second that you are going to stop me from seeing him you are mistaken Commander." My eyes locked to his frozen, I grit my teeth together from snarling.  
"There is only one reason that would get Az to turn away from the one girl he's been pining over for centuries.. Those kind of feelings are not something that should be taken lightly."  
"What is it, exactly, you're asking, Cassian." I gritted. "You want to know what? If I care for him? If I love him?" I closed the distance going toe to toe with the large Illyrian. "I may not exactly know what this is between Azriel and I, what I'm feeling but I don't think love is a strong enough word"  
His nostrils flared as I stood across from his large frame challenging him. He stilled opening and closing his mouth to find words. His voice was so gentle as he spoke, it was as if the sound had not come from him. "Your his mate." I stumbled back and blinked up at him, his eyes wide. Something deep within my heart felt like it had been snapped into place. "You didn't know.." his words left hanging in the air.  
"I was a child when I was told of the legends but the stories are so distant now, I had not known what It was like to truly feel it." I rubbed at the spot on my chest, my eyes trained on the floor I whispered into the air, "You need to find him. Cassian please."  
He stood debating, an emotion flickering across his face I couldn't place. "I will find him, I may know where he is." He turned towards the clearing his wings spanned out.  
"Cassian?" I stepped forward as he turned his head, "Thank you." He nodded as he burst into flight towards the man who was and forever will be my mate.


	11. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azriel hides away needing to deal with his own turmoil and finds out valuable information.

AZRIEL

We felt his power before we saw him. Cassian and I stopped sparing the moment we felt it, even Mor stiffened and looked towards the edge of the roof. “Whoa,” Cassian remained in his fighting stance but for a whole other reason now. “Who pissed Rhys off and why?” Cassian murmured and Mors head whipped to me. I rolled my shoulders and sheathed Truth-Teller readying myself for whatever wrath Rhys was going to bring upon me. In truth, I deserved whatever happens, I should have never kept this secret, it was not mine to hold onto. Cassian glanced between me and Mor “Did I miss some sort of memo?” he asked, but it was too late to give an answer, Rhys landed on the roof top, his face twisted into angry fury like I have never seen in my life.   
“You son of a bitch” He growled when he made eye contact with me and b-lined towards me fists clenched.   
“Rhys, please. Let me-“I was cut off with his fist connecting to my face with a sickening crack. Cassian swore and made a move to intervene. I motioned for him to stay out of it as I took another blow, and another and ended up on the ground. Rhys had every right to be angry with me, I failed him. I failed Ariella. I failed everyone. I deserved this.   
My shadows tried to curl around me but I willed them back, not wanting their protection. Rhys flipped me over with a kick and placed a hand on my chest that was now covered in my own blood. “That was my sister you, bastard!” He spat the last part at me and hit me again. I heard a thud of someone else landing on the roof but paid no mind as I let my arms go slack to my side, welcoming the next hit. “You held her here like your own damn prisoner!” another hit, “like a slave, in my court” and another. “And you call yourself family?” another hit, this one was not only a physical blow but an emotional one as well. My head spun and my ears rang as my head fell back against the stone floor.   
Rhys lifted his hand quickly with a growl swiping an object midair, my vision blurred and danced not allowing me to see what it was, his eyes never left mine though. “Rhysand” Feyre’s voice came from behind me. It was the voice of a High Lady, the voice of a wife, the voice of command. Rhysand raised his head at the sound of her voice and they began to have one of their silent conversations as she walked towards him, towards us. I was panting as he stood up with a deep growl and moved to his Mates side. Using his distraction I let my shadows gather around me and I winnowed away, briefly catching Ariella’s glance as I disappeared.   
I winnowed to my home in Velaris to gather some supplies and then winnowed again to an old hiding spot in the mountains of the Night Court. A small an clove high up and barely visable unless you know where to look. Once inside I dropped my bag and fell to my knees spitting blood. “Shit” I breathed to myself. I could feel my power trying to reach the wounds and bruises, trying to heal and stitch me together. I willed my magic down deep within me, let my wounds heal like a mortals would, let experience this pain. This pain that is only a fraction of the pain I have caused to my Brother, my High Lord.   
I didn’t know when I passed out, but I did, and I woke up lying flat on my chest in complete darkness. Groaning I lifted my body off the rocky ground, my muscles aching in protest, and pulled my bag over to me pulling out a lantern and matches. Lighting the lantern I shuffled over to the far wall and pulled on the warmer set of clothes I packed and bit into an apple. I flinched and winced as the juice from the fruit made its way into a cut on my lip and my jaw ached at the effort of chewing. I didn’t know how long I would have to stay here, but I needed to give Rhys time before I showed up again.   
A couple days had passed and I was lying in the hideout when I heard the flap of wings and a loud thud. I raised my head enough to see, with my good eye, Cassian standing in the opening with his arms crossed, “By the Cauldron Az… Your face” He said in way of greeting and walked farther in sitting down with a groan tucking his wings in tight.   
I snorted, “Thanks for reminding me.” I said sitting up slowly.   
“Why haven’t you healed? Or better yet, why the hell didn’t you fight back?” Cassian crossed his legs at the ankles and rested his elbows on his knees.   
I sniffed and grabbed my canteen of water taking a swig. “I didn’t fight back, because Rhys had every right to be angry. I kept the fact that his sister was alive and in his lands from him. I am not healing for more or less the same reasons” I swallowed setting the canteen down.   
Cassian shook his head, “You think you deserved this” it wasn’t a question as he waved his hand at my face. “Shit, Azriel. Rhys went crazy, he shouldn’t have handled it the way he did. Ariella and Feyre ripped him a new one after you went missing”  
My head snapped up at the sound of Ariella’s name, “Is- is she ok?” I asked picking at the ground, my heart pounding in my chest. She was probably mad at me too.   
He snorted, “Is she ok? No, not really. Her Mate has been missing for three days. I’ve been training her in between the time I’m out looking for you.”  
I snapped my head back to him, “You… know... She knows?” I absentmindedly rubbed at my chest. Cassian only nodded.   
“Look”, he began, “I get if you need some time, Cauldron knows Rhys does, but don’t stay away too long, it isn’t fair to her. And see a healer Azriel, you look like shit.” Cassian smiled chuckling to himself before getting up and brushing himself off. “I’m going to let her know you are ok, I’m also going to be coming back every day until you decide to get your ass home.” He gave me a nod in goodbye and took off out of the opening.   
Cassian made good on his promise, he came back the next day to check up on me. I sent him away saying I was tired but something prickled beneath my skin, my shadows were trying to tell me something and before I knew it I was flying towards the western border. I glided through the air scanning for any possible threat and was about to call it quits when I saw them. Ten to twenty small boats heading for our shores, each one bearing a Hybern flag and about four men.  
I didn’t have to think before my body was in motion. I unsheathed Truth-teller and dropped to the first boat landing silently behind the man manning the sail. I slipped my blade to the front of his throat and leaned in close, “Scream and you die a lot sooner than you want” I growled in his ear and I felt his throat bob against my blade. “Why are you here?”   
The man took in a careful breath “I don’t know, please.” I pressed his blade harder and the man made a choking sound, “A girl, a girl” he blurted, “We are here for a-“ I didn’t let him finish the sentence as I dragged my blade across his flesh and felt his blood slicken my hands. He thumped to the ground and I made short work of the three remaining men on the small ship. Winnowing to each boat I repeated the same process until I got to the last five. By now they all knew they were under attack and had blades drawn and arrows notched. I was too tired to winnow and had to take to flying from boat to boat. I dodged arrows quickly but not quick enough as one lodged itself in my wing and another in my calf. I let out a roar as pain rippled through me and landed hard on the deck of the last boat.   
“Stay down you overgrown bat” A soldier yelled before he charged at me. I rolled out of the way letting out a yell as the arrow in my leg shifted. The soldier missed my wing by a hair but the one with the bow and arrow did not as another arrow embedded itself in my wing. Shaking I picked myself up off the ground and drove Truth-Teller into the back of the soldier who charged at me. Taking one of my daggers I threw it at the one with the arrows, catching him off guard as he was readying another shot, and hit him right between the eyes before he slumped lifeless to the floor.   
Turning my attention to the last two remaining soldiers the both dropped their weapons falling to their knees “Please, don’t kill us” the one called out trembling, I made quick work of him by shoving my blade into his side and kicking off the edge of the boat. The last soldier took the hilt of my blade to the head and I hefted him over my shoulder groaning at the weight on my bad leg. Gathering up every ounce of power I had left I winnowed myself and the soldier back to the mountain.   
We landed hard and I threw him off my shoulder before my leg buckled beneath me. The soldier was passed out in a heap on the floor so I took the opportunity to write a fire message to Cassian letting him know of the threat at our borders and to tell Rhys to call a meeting. I looked over at the soldier then slumped on my ass letting my wings relax behind me. Twisting my calf I winced, I needed to get these arrows out. I snapped the one in my leg holding back a scream and began to pull it out.   
What felt like hours later I was covered in sweat and blood, some of it my own, and Cassian had replied that they were all meeting. He suggested I be there, but I had matters to attend to first. I wrote back telling him I would be there once I had information and woke up the soldier.   
I dumped my canteen of water on his head and knelt in front of him tying his hands together. “You are either going to cooperate and die honorably by telling me what I want, or I will make this slow and painful with you dying in the end anyway.” I gritted out. The soldier set his jaw stubbornly and I chuckled darkly and lifted his hands in front of his face. I snapped one of his fingers and the soldier let out a bloodcurdling scream. “What were you doing on our borders?” I asked grabbing another finger. The soldier breathed heavily still not answering so I snapped another. “Do I have to ask again?” I readied another finger.   
“No!” he screamed, “I’ll tell you everything” With a little help and a few well-placed punches and my shadows creeping into his body cutting off his senses, I managed to get where other ships will be coming in from, that they were working for the new King of Hybern, Merikh, and that he was after the woman we took in, Ariella. After I was done getting my information from the soldier I stood up on a shaky leg and walked him to the opening of the enclave, he looked at the drop and then to me and before he could protest I pushed him over the edge.   
I waited to hear the wet thud of his body against the ground below and then tested my wings. The left wing had puncture wounds and were still bleeding from the arrows, as was my right calf, but I needed to get to the House of Wind and to Ariella, now. I winnowed as far as I could then opened my wings midair, catching the drift and flew, shakily, the rest of the way. I landed as light as I could and tucked my wings in tight holding back a cry of pain as my leg tried to buckle and my wing screamed in protest. Their faces looked over me in shock, my bruised and still swollen face, dirty and covered in blood. I made eye contact with Rhysand and walked directly to the table. “I have information” I said not taking my eyes from him. He nodded and motioned for me to sit.   
“Let’s begin” he said, the voice of a High Lord.


	12. Commander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariella spends some time with Cassian while she tries to wait patiently for Azriel's return.

ARIELLA

"oomfh!" A large bag landed on my stomach, sitting up in my bed I wiped the sleep from my eyes and glared at Cassian. The night sky had long turned to the orange haze of the rising sun, the colors blurring into the morning sky. The bright hues of color outlining his broad shoulders making him look merely made of shadows. A pang of sadness hit my chest as Azriel's face popped into my mind. His lack of shadows and warmth aching down deep into my heart coiling around the string of the mating bond.  
"Get dressed we're going out." His voice was flat as he spoke, as if the task was grueling in some form. He had warmed up to me since our initial less than graceful meeting in the House of Wind. His posture was that of a man in control, who give orders and takes no refusal, a Commander in all forms. I stared at him blankly as he stood in the center of the room I was to currently call my own, with his arms crossed over his chest. Refusing to back down I crossed my arms matching his glare waiting for an explanation. Hard headed was the word he had used to describe me only hours before, he'd been right. He rolled his eyes ending our stand off and pointed at the bag that now took place on my bed.  
"Training gear. If I'm going to continue to train you, you need new leathers so we're going out. Get up, Get dressed."  
I scurried out of bed into the bathing chamber dragging the new bag of gear with me before he could change his mind. After that first night Cassian had flown into my room wanting to know my intentions with his friend, my mate, he had taken it upon himself to train me. After our heated conversation he had turned to leave but quickly turned halfway throwing a dagger in my direction. I caught it in mid-air and he taught me how to wield a knife and kill my enemies in one swipe. Days had passed, night after night he came back teaching me for hours into the night into my body slumped in exhaustion. I was thankful for the distraction since it had been days since an update. Cassian had found Azriel on the first night but decided not to make contact and give him space before barging in on him and forcing him to come home. Besides, as he keeps reminding me, if he was really hurt I'd feel it. Standing in the bathing chamber I made quick work slipping off Azriel's t-shirt over my head and slipped the leathers against my bare skin and stepped into the room.  
Cassian nodded his approval as he walked across the room to the edge of the cliff. "You ready?" I nodded as I grabbed his hand and we took to the sky.  
*****  
The shop was quaint with a small blue skinned fae milling around taking measurements of every possible inch of my body while Cassian stood to the side less than thrilled. I stood on a stool in front of wall made of mirror and watched his face. "This was your idea you know."  
He grunted. "Az would've killed me for not setting you up with proper armor anyway." The fae slipped an armored vest over my arms as Cassian strolled over shaking his head at the woman. "Here," he pointed to under my left arm, "this needs to be covered. He glanced around the shop sifting through armor, coming back with a dark plate with ribbing outlining a woman's body. I raised an eyebrow in question. "This one."  
I slipped on the handpicked armor. It was in fact higher in the sides and under arms to protect the heart. A good choice, Rhysand hadn't made him Commander for nothing I suppose. I stared at the girl in the mirror. My frame was hugged tight by armor, thankfully having been filled out from my weeks of training and anything other than bread and water. I twisted and turned in the mirror taking it all in.  
"Good taste." I mused.  
He smirked in response. I smiled at my reflection in the mirror as he resumed his spot against the shop window peering outside like a predator waiting for its next kill. My thoughts floated back to Azriel and the last time I had seen him. Just that morning I was laying next to him skin to skin, his shadows nowhere in sight but that night with Rhys, it was different. Something had drained from his eyes that night Rhysand delivered blow after blow to his face, his arms slack at his side. I clenched my fists at my sides then released them. Azriel was my mate and if he wasn't going to fight, I was going to fight for the both of us. I was nothing until I was everything like the shadows that claim every part of him. I turned to Cassian to ask about the latest update of his friend, his eyes focused on something outside the window. His brows furrowed, within seconds he stalked out the door. I finished with the measurements as I followed the lady to the counter.  
"It will take a couple weeks to make. Did you want it in the common color?" The fae spoke with an accent older than language itself, "The oxblood color would go kindly with your eyes my Lady."  
"No," without a second thought I continued, "Black, as black as the shadows itself." I smiled to myself as hope bloomed in my chest. A scream sounded from outside the shop and I turned heading towards the door as the lady spoke.  
"It's like music isn't it?"  
As quickly as the smile had appeared it vanished. I froze, ice coating my veins I turned slowly . "Excuse me?"  
Her gaze never left her task of folding fabrics as she spoke. "The screams of men is like music." I stumbled back into the door fumbling for the handle before I broke into a run. Those words, that saying. There's no way. It's a coincidence, It has to be. I ducked into an alley and doubled over emptying my already empty stomach. I stayed there for what felt like minutes against the alley wall, letting the cool from the brick ground my shaking legs. After swiping my sleeve across my mouth I tried to catch my breath. I made my way out of the alley and onto the street. The shops were busy with noise filing the air, surrounded by beautiful colors and smiling people. Men and women smiled and nodded as I passed, some turning their heads to get a second glance with wide eyes but none had dare approach. I couldn't shake the fear that filled my veins, my hands shaking at my sides as I walked. I kept my head down heading the way Cassian had brought me earlier trying to retrace my steps. I bumped into a body causing me to stumble back, I mumbled an apology at the ground and kept forward.  
A hand grabbed my arm and I started, "What the hell Ariella?" Cassian stared down at me, anger lace in every word.  
"I-I'm sorry. The lady, she-" I rushed through my words, the unsettled feeling never leaving me. "I'm sorry." He studied me opening his mouth to ask me a question but thinking better of it and huffed a breath.  
"I guess I should just be happy you left your room." He teased making the conversation lighter. He started off in the opposite direction of the shop, I quickly moved to stay in step.  
I snorted a laugh, "Very funny Commander." A smile pulled at the corner of his mouth. "Where are we going?"  
"Can't train on an empty stomach and since you refuse dinner with the rest of us, I figured you could at least join me for lunch." He held his hand gesturing towards a small restaurant with vines coating the walls.  
I smiled. "Thank you."  
"Don't thank me, lunch is on you." He pushed open the gate and headed straight for a table outdoor.  
"Oh no, it's on the High Lord."  
A wicked smile spread across his face and he winked, his hazel eyes sparkling. "Now you're talking."  
****  
I wiped my mouth on my napkin as Cassian leaned back in his chair patting his stomach. The sensation of a full stomach was so foreign to me, I almost forgot what it was like. I smiled sadly to myself at the memory.  
"What?" Cassian watched me his eyebrow raised in question.  
"I just," I shook my head at the ridiculousness of it all. "I just forgot what an actual meal was like." His face dropped, he leaned forward putting his arms on the table. He opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off with a wave of my hand. "What's done is done." His lips formed a hard line clearly unhappy with my answer but the past was the past and even the Commander of the Night Court's Army could change that. "How is he?"  
He let out s slow breath letting the seconds drag on before answering. "He's slowing down his healing." I blinked. "He's hell bent on healing like damned mortal. Cauldron he looks like shit."  
"Why?"  
He only looked up at me as if the answer was so clear I could reach out and grasp it with my hands. HE rubbed a hand through his hair clearly frustrated. With having this conversation or the vision of his brother bloodied and bruised I didn't know. "He thinks he deserves it."  
My heart dropped and tears threatened to pool. "Why. No one deserves that. Rhysand-"  
"Rhysand just found out his sister was alive after centuries of thinking she was dead." I crossed my arms and looked away. "To top it off he found out she had been here, under his nose for weeks without him knowing."  
"I just.." I know I sounded like a spoiled child but Cassian was right and I had no words.  
"Busy?" His mouth pulled into a smirk. "Yeah, I think we heard."  
My jaw popped open and I laughed throwing a piece of food as Cassian's head. "Cassian for cauldrons sake!" He threw his head back and barked a loud laugh.  
The air in front of us crackled and burned bright as a fire message appeared, Cassian caught the paper in his large hands. I stared past Cassian where a dark figure caught my eye slinking in the shadows of the alley across the street. A shimmer of violet was all I saw before I stood up nearly knocking over the table and chair. Cassian swore a string of curse words as he stood up, his face contorting into pure rage. He crumpled the note in his balled fist but not before I saw the senders name, Azriel. My heart raced, between the figure in the street and Cassian's attitude something was happening. He moved to leave before stopping in my direction pausing.  
"Ariella, we have to go. Now." He followed my gaze across the street before glancing back to me noting the look of fear written on my face. "Ariella, are you okay?"  
I tried to shake the image of violet out of my mind and headed towards the door. "Let's go."  
It was minutes before we arrived at the House of Wind, the silence of the flight making it feel longer. When Cassian and I landed safely I made it into the foyer before Cassian barked at me to go wait in my room. Whatever was happening was not something I was to be a part of. From what I gathered on the flight over was Cassian needed to call a meeting with Rhysand right away but was tight lipped about why. When I realized my answers had come to an end I stayed silent thinking of the words the fae lady in the shop uttered. As I ascended the stairs the unsettled feeling washed over me like a cold bath. I reached my room and closed the door slumping against the frame. I rubbed at my heart, If ever I needed Azriel and his shadows for comfort it would be today. I reached deep down in my heart following the string of the mating bond, I tugged and then I waited.  
****  
I paced the length of my room burning through the dark blue rug designed in Night Court colors. I huffed a breath and swung open my door without so much as a second thought. I stalked down the stairs towards the hall following the murmur of voices muffled behind a double set of doors. I placed my hand on the door and froze at his name. Merikh. Fear licked at my spine as I listened to the voices.  
The commanders voice floated through the air. "We don't know how many men he has."   
"Forty-two less than yesterday." Azriel's voice hard as he spoke.  
"We need more information." I know what Cassian was asking with the unasked question. They needed answers, they needed numbers, they needed me.  
"No." Rhysand and Azriel spoke in unison.   
Whether they were on the same page or not I didn't wait to find out. I took a breath steadying my beating heart and pushed my way into the room. The three men halted their conversation , heads snapping up at the sound of my arrival. I looked at each one before my gaze rested on Azriel's. His face was splotched with purples and green, only eye round and red which must have been swollen shut days before. My eyes travelled down his muscled arms leaning against the table where his hands had fresh cuts and speckled blood fresh from a fight. I smoother my features into the best mask I could as I reached the table. The calm of his shadows seeped through the bond into every part of me settling me. His eyes softened as he nodded. I swallowed and braced myself for what was to come.   
"I think it's time I told you everything."


	13. Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After reconciling with Rhys and the gang, Az gets a surprise he wasn't expecting.

Azriel  
We all listened quietly as Ariella told us everything she could about this new King of Hybern, Merikh, his men, and her time in his captivity. I did not sit, mainly in fear that I would not be able to get back up again given the state my leg was in, I leaned forward white knuckling the chair in front of me suppressing the growling rising from my chest at the sound of the Kings name. When she finished her cheeks were red with embarrassment or anger, I couldn’t pin point which, and she looked up at me. Our eyes held until Cassian broke the silence and my eyes cut to him. “Seems like this new King is a spoiled brat that is used to getting his way.”  
I watched Ariella’s throat bob and Rhys simply nodded. “We have one thing to our advantage,” I began looking straight ahead, “He is untested. He may think he understands battle and war and control, but he doesn’t”  
“His men do” Rhys said leaning forward pressing his fingers to his temples “Half of them are surviving members from the last war, the other half are learning from them.” He let out a deep sigh. “We will discuss this more when we can gather more information.” With a wave he dismissed us all. Ariella looked towards me and I gave her a look telling her to give me a minute, she nodded and left with Cassian.  
Standing as tall as I could I rolled my shoulders and bit back a wince as searing hot pain licked down my spine from the wounds in my wing, an answering bark of pain shot up my leg from the wound in my leg. “Rhys” My voice was hoarse.  
“Did you know all of that already too?” His gaze was piercing and I shook my head leaving my mind open for him to see. He looked over my face and winced himself “I am sorry, about that” He pointed at my face and headed towards the balcony.  
“Don’t be. I crossed you not only as my High Lord but as a friend as well. I deserved what I got” I leaned my fore arms on the balcony railing, as did he, and we looked out over Velaris.  
“No matter how mad I was, you didn’t deserve what I did, Azriel. I was wrong.” He side glanced at me, “I’ve been… a little on edge lately”  
I smirked at this knowing where he was going, “I know Rhysand.” His head whipped to me “My shadows can pick up on things, I probably knew before you both did”  
Rhys chuckled “Of course you knew” He shook his head and tapped his knuckles against the rail, “I don’t know what I’m going to do. If another war is coming our way… Just the thought of my Mate pregnant and involved in this… Feyre won’t stay out of it, even with her condition.”  
We remained quiet for a moment just staring out over the lights of our city. They twinkled and blinked as if mimicking the night sky above. “Don’t ask her to stay out of it, and don’t keep things from her trying to protect her. It’s your instinct too, but we all know how she is with that… She will do what is right and safe for her and the baby” Rhys pursed his lips then nodded eventually and turned to me.  
“Treat her well, Azriel, or the next time… not even Feyre will be able to stop me” His violet eyes were steady and burning into mine as I nodded.  
“Prick” I muttered under my breath and caught his smirk as he walked away. I stood still for a moment not sure if I could move, I tested my leg and groaned. I didn’t bother trying to move my wings, just holding them up and in was bad enough. I wanted to let them drop, I wanted the pain that was rolling through my body to end. I needed to see a healer, and soon.  
Making my way through the House of Wind I finally found Ariella’s room and leaned against the door frame crossing my arms. I was painfully aware that I was covered in blood, some of it my own, as I drawled “Miss me?” her head snapped up at the sound of my voice and she let out a small noise before launching herself at me. Her arms wrapped around my neck and her face buried into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head. She leaned back looking at me and then to my surprise smacked me in the chest.  
“Never do that again” She said, her voice angry yet full of concern. I pulled her close again and ran a hand through her hair.  
“I’m sorry” I whispered into her hair, “For everything… I’m sorry” She sniffled looking up at me and I wiped the tear sliding down her cheek. My wings shifted and I shuddered wincing, she pulled back and looked me over, her eyes roaming all over me trying to decipher how much of the blood was my own. Her fingers trailed the bruise at my eye and her own hardened.  
“I gave him hell” she said, “As did Feyre… High Lord or not, my Brother or not… he was out of line” I didn’t know what to say so I just took a step towards her and black dots clouded my vision.  
“Ari” I said my voice rough “I’m… I’m going to get us to my place, here in Velaris, and I need you to call on a healer. There is one that lives a few doors down, ok?”  
Her brows furrowed but she nodded. I gripped her hand tight and limped to the roof and to the edge of the terrace. Taking a couple deep breaths I attempted to spread my wings and almost roared at the pain of it. Finally they were spread wide enough and her eyes went wide looking at the two rips in the wing and the fresh blood sliding down the membrane.  
“Az” she said in quiet horror.  
“I’m fine” I wasn’t, I had lost too much blood “we are going to fly only far enough to be able to winnow” She grabbed my hand again allowing her own wings to appear. My nostrils flared as I concentrated on spreading my wings wider and I counted to three before we glided off the edge. Free fell was more accurate of what we did. We dropped about ten feet before beginning to level out and by that time I mustered all my strength to winnow us into my Townhouse by the Rainbow. I was panting and my vision was cutting in and out when we landed in my living area. “Ari, now” I managed to say between gritted teeth before fainting at her feet.  
When I woke up I was in my bed, naked, and feeling much better. There was some tightness in my calf but other than that no pain at all. I swung my feet over the side of the bed and noticed how clean I was. My cheeks heated despite having nothing to be embarrassed about. Padding over to the dresser I found a pair of silk pants and pulled them on tying the string just as the scent of bacon filled my nose. I wandered towards the kitchen to find Ariella in a dark purple lace night thing, I swallowed not able to hide anything in the loose silk pants, and opted to sit quickly. She dished two plates smiling and set it in front of me.  
I rubbed at my face and cleared my throat, eyeing the plate of food she had made for me. She noticed my hesitation and set down her fork. “Did I do something wrong?” she asked concerned.  
I shook my head and pursed my lips, “No, no. I’m sure it’s quite delicious… It’s just… this means something different than a nice gesture, between mated pairs.”  
She took a slow bite and crinkled her nose. “I don’t remember a lot of the stories about Mates, Az. You’ll have to fill me in.”  
I cleared my throat, “Well, long story short, usually when a female presents her Mate with food she has prepared… it means she accepts the bond… she accepts him.” my eyes searched hers and I side glanced at the steaming plate in front of me.  
Ariella drummed her fingers on the table as she contemplated what I had said, then a slow smile appeared across her face and she pushed my plate closer to me. My heart was pounding as she giggled and began to eat and I picked up my fork. This was it, she was accepting me, choosing me. I couldn’t stop the smile forming on y own face as I took the first bite of the meal and felt the bond pull tight between us. My heart completely tethered to hers. I ate slow, savoring not only the flavor of the food, but also the feeling of the bond shimmering and tugging between us like a live wire. It was overwhelming and exhilarating.  
Once my plate was empty I set my fork down on the plate, the sound too loud for the quiet of the room. My chest was rising and falling rapidly for a completely different reason now. When a Mating bond was accepting our primal part of us take hold and amps our sex drive by a ton. Slowly I raised my face to hers, she was chewing on her bottom lip and squirming in her seat, she felt it too. “I love you” She whispered to me and that was my undoing. I shoved everything off the table with a loud crash as all the plates and cups shattered on the floor and lifted her to sit on the table.  
My mouth claimed hers as he fingers found their way in my hair and down my back and shoulders. “Az” she groaned when I pulled away to slide of her underthings and spreading her legs around my waist. Her fingers were making quick work of my pants string and she shoved them down hastily grabbing me. I let out a moan and took her mouth with mine once more, my tongue scraping against hers, exploring every inch of her mouth. I felt her moan as I slid my hand between her legs circling her sensitive spot. Her cheeks were flushed pink and she began pumping me with both her hands, flicking her thumb over the head.  
“Shit” I panted as I moved my fingers in her slickness then roughly pulled away, getting a whine from her. I snarled and made stand up. “You’re mine” I growled nipping at her ear and neck. She moaned softly.  
“I’m yours” She whispered back and I turned her around bending her over the table that only minutes ago held our breakfast. She braced her hands against the table top panting, waiting. I wrapped her hair around my hand and pulled back placing my hand between her shoulder blades as I guided myself inside her. She cried out as I gripped her hip and eased in slowly, allowing her to shift and adjust. I thrusted in deep and hard letting the bond between us burn bright, she moaned griping at the table trying to find anything to hold on too. I used my knee to spread her wider and slammed into her faster, my own moan escaping my lips at the feel of her.  
“Azriel” She panted my name as her pleasure took hold. Both our bodies were slick with sweat as I pulled her upward towards my chest, still pumping into her. I wrapped my arm around her chest, cupping her breast, the other slid down to circle her lazily as I thrust into her. Her head lulled back onto my shoulder, exposing her neck, and she gripped my arm. “Oh gods, Az” she moaned and bit her lip as pleasure rolled through her again and she shuddered beneath my touch.  
I licked the side of her neck then bit down as I spilled myself in her and growled. She yelled out arching into me, her body nearly limp in my arms. Slowly I eased out of her and she leaned against the table as I went to get items for us to clean up. I tossed the cloths in a basket and returned to the kitchen only to find her laying on top of the table, and just like that I was hard again. She was flushed from what we just finished but she squirmed upon my return and licked her lips.  
When I got closer to the table she giggled, “How long will this last?” she asked sitting up and placing kisses along my chest and down my torso.  
I hummed my pleasure at her kisses and ran my hand through her hair, “Weeks, months, who knows” She slid to her knees and I hissed, “It’s different for each Male-“ I didn’t have time to say anything more as her mouth closed over me, her tongue doing wicked things to the tip. I arched my hips forward to give myself a better view and placed a hand on her head. “Fuck” I gritted my teeth. She dragged her teeth along me and I was about to growl at her to quit teasing when there was a pounding at my door.  
My head whipped up at the sound, but Ariella never released her grip on me. She continued to work me as Cassian yelled through the door. “What the hell are you doing in there Azriel? Rhys wants to talk to us, now”. Ariella stood biting her swollen lips, pumping me with her hand and laid back on the table giving me a perfect view. I snarled loudly at the door and watched as Cassian’s shadow flinched at the sound. “I’ll meet you there then” he grumbled and took off. I met Ariella’s eyes and gave her a purely male smile.  
“My turn” I said as I lowered myself between her legs and made her scream loud enough to take down a mountain.  
I dressed in my fighting leathers and told Ariella I would be home later giving her a kiss on the temple. She lay in my, our, bed sleepily and smiled at me as I left. I flew to the House of wind enjoying the wind against my wings a little more than I did before, and could stop a smile from forming on my face, even as I landed and the group gave me quizzical looks.  
“The shadowsinger is smiling, why is he smiling?” Amren leaned in towards Mor and whispered in her ear. Mor just shook her head looking at me with concern.  
“Amren” I said with a slight nod of my head “How was the Summer Court?” I took my seat at the table pouring myself a glass of wine and drinking heavily from it.  
Amren rolled her eyes and took her own seat along with the others, “Hot”. I looked over to Cassian who was wiggling his eyebrows at her. Nesta scowled at him and Feyre tried to hide her own smile.  
“Well we are happy to have you back Amren” Feyre said giving her a warm expression and Amren nodded.  
Rhys began filling Amren in on all the events she has missed in her absence, he then looked to me. “Azriel” the voice of a High Lord, even Feyres chin was held slightly higher. “I want you to utilize your spies, and do some scouting on Hybern lands yourself. We need numbers, we need notification on any sort of movement. If you see anything out of the ordinary… you know the drill”  
I shifted in my seat, the mating bond so fresh the thought of leaving made me uncomfortable, but I nodded. “When do you want me to leave?” I asked curling my hands into fists at my side.  
Feyre and Rhys exchanged a glance, “Tomorrow morning, we are all having dinner tonight at the restaurant. You all are to be there, we even sent out an invitation to Lucien and Elaine.” My lips twitched in knowing the secret they were about to reveal to the others.  
Cassian leaned back placing an arm over the back of Nesta’s chair, “The fox should be filled in, he could be of use, given his ties to a few other Courts” Both Rhys and I nodded at this and then we all shortly departed. I made a quick stop at a jewelry store on my way home and held the box close as I walked into the bedroom.  
“Ari” I whispered lightly shaking her awake. Her eyes fluttered open and she beamed up at me sitting up.  
“How did the meeting go?” Her voice was laced with sleep and I sat on the bed with my back against the head board. She moved over and I tucked her into my side.  
“I have to leave tomorrow morning” I said quietly, gently. She sighed and snuggled in closer. “We are all having dinner tonight though, some exciting news will be said” She nodded into my chest but remained quiet. “I got something for you” I offered her the box and she sat up eagerly opening it. Inside was one of my blue Siphons, still connected to me and my own power, but it was attached to a bangle, so she could wear it and have a piece of me while I was away.  
She gasped as she slipped it on, “It’s beautiful Az… So beautiful” She moved to straddle my hips and took my face in her hands. “I love you” She whispered and kissed me gently, again and again, and I spent the rest of the afternoon buried inside her, showing her how much I loved her.


	14. To Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhysand makes an announcement at a "family Dinner", Things become heated between court members, and when all is seemingly well..all hell breaks loose

Ariella

The blue siphon sparkled like the midnight stars against my wrist as I stood in outside the restaurant. I ran my fingers over the thin silver bracelet as I stared at the alley where the glimmer of his face had appeared only yesterday. My fingers grazed over the thin scars adorning my wrists as my mind flooded backwards in time.  
There were far less men in the chamber, less guards than usual. I could feel the tension throughout the damp stones of my cell. Water dripped through the stone in the distance creating a constant lull of sound, the only sound in the darkened chambers besides the footsteps of the men that haunted me. No men had come for me that night but I could feel something in the air had shifted, that power had shifted. Boots heavily sounded along the stairs leading to my cell, the faint light flickering from the torches lining the walls. The floor was cold against my battered skin as I lay fighting the urge to move hoping whoever it was couldn't smell my fear. I dared a peek at the visitor through slit eyes, his face was stained with tears and dirt as he rested his head against the bars. His breathing came in rapid movements almost as if he was in distress. I shook my head in the darkness, the constant doses of faebane must have been deteriorating my mind If I thought for a second that he felt any other emotion other than rage. He was a man in form but a creature born of hatred and fear in itself. Where his soul should be there lay nothing but the retched stench of death and ashes, I knew this first hand. The touch of his father was the touch of evil and everything wrong is this world. His father the king himself molded him into the cruelest of men but even Hybern could prepare for the wretched thing that was his son. His eyes peered up at me as he reached a hand through the bars and stroked my cheek. Nausea rolled in my stomach and my skin went cold. I couldn't feel the vile thing that lived inside him through the smallest of touch, he whispered into the darkness as I lay frozen. "Your all I have left."  
Azriel's mouth grazed my ear bringing me back to the present. "I could find better ways to use these tables don't you?" I bit my lip getting lost in the memories of the morning.  
"Get a room." Cassian grumbled as he shouldered past us into the restaurant. I followed Azriel to the same table facing the street Cassian and I had eaten our lunch at the day of the fitting. Rhysand was seated at the head of the table opposite his High Lady. Cassian and Azriel sat flanking their High Lord before tilting their heads together in hushed conversation. Faces began filling the empty seats, Mor with her brightened smile and swaying hips followed by two woman who sat on opposite sides of Feyre each bearing the smallest resemblance of each other. The small dips of their chins, the shape of their eyes but the way they held themselves was different from one another. Feyre was strong, a Queen in herself. There was one who looked as if she sees nothing, Elain, who was fragile and small guarded by the man whose face was jagged and scarred. His one eye long since replaced with one whirling in its place. The other one, her face was like stone and her scent.. it was like death itself. I stiffened as I took her in, she raised her chin as she sat down crossing her hands in her lap. The man fox faced man took the seat between myself and the small sister Elain. A small woman with silver eyes like a pool of something ancient strolled in eyeing me over before settling next to Morrigan. Her chin length black hair hung straight on her face subtlety showcasing the 3 rubies she adorned on her neck.  
"Who's the new blood." She raised her chin to me, "She smells like the Spymaster."  
Rhysand's head peered up from the huddle he had formed at the end of the table with his Commander and Spymaster. Azriel stiffened beside me as a shit eating grin spread across Cassian's face. Rhysand face revealed nothing of the distain he had shown nights before as he looked at the small girl. He leaned an arm on the table. "Amren welcome back." Mor shifted whispering ever so silently into Amren's ear, no doubt catching her up on the past couple of weeks. She showed no emotion as the information flowed from Morrigan's red lips. Her silver eyes narrowed slightly before shrugging and letting her eyes survey the room.  
"That she does. Hello again." The man beside me turned, his red hair catching flowing freely. His one russet eye replaced with a metal one swiveling in its spot as he peered over at me.   
I cocked my head. "Again? I wasn't aware we've met."  
"Well we haven't officially met as you were running the last time I saw you." I held his gaze as the recollection of his face came flooding back. He shifted in his seat and held his hand out and I took it. "Lucien."  
"Ariella."  
A smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth. "Nice bracelet." I pulled my hand back shifting in my seat.   
A woman came and went bustling over with trays and trays of a various amount of food. Stacks of the most amazing smelling meat and potatoes and every kind of food imaginable placed on the table. My mouth salivated at the scents of fresh food wafting through the air. Wine filled the glasses along the table. I shivered in my seat as Rhysand raised his glass. "To changes."  
I glanced around the table at the others, their facers matching my confused expression. All but Azriel who bore a slight grin on his face. Morrigan was the first to speak up, her voice like velvet "What changes?"  
Rhysand smirked. "Ah, well, Cassian our Commander will now be training the younglings starting the night after Starfall."   
Cassian eyebrows furrowed. "Younglings? Why am I training the younglings?"  
He swirled the liquid in his glass, his eyes never leaving his mates. "I trust only the best to train my son."  
Cassian's eyes widened and all heads snapped to Feyre. Mor squealed when the realization of Feyre's pregnancy struck her, she was off her feet and to Feyre's side cooing over her in seconds. I watched as my brother gazed lovingly across the table at his mate, his eyes softened ever so slightly. Cassian puffed his chest with pride as he thanked Rhysand for the trust as well as opportunity. Rhysand sipped from his wine as he leaned to whisper in Azriel's ear something I couldn't hear. He chuckled under his breath as he began digging into the food. My eyes travelled to Nesta her face cold and hard never revealing any kind of emotion beside her sister.  
Azriel raised his glass to his High Lord, "To new beginnings." We all followed suit raising our glasses in congratulations, smiles and laughter sounded around the table. Mor returned to her seat giddy as could be. Lucien mumbled something along the lines of good luck with a miniature Rhysand that set Feyre into a fit of giggles.   
Cassian's voice broke through the noise. "Is that Azriel's siphon?"  
My cheeks pinked as all eyes had turned on me, Feyre's face lit up from across the table. I didn't dare look at Rhysand for fear of his face. Accepting the mating bound was one thing, but being on display was another. I all but sunk back in my chair hoping to melt into the comforts of Azriel's shadows.  
Cassian leaned in closer to Nesta and tilted the siphon on his hand towards her, “It’s yours, any time you want. I cant think of a greater way for an Illyrian to show how much he -. “   
She cut him off "Used jewelry, how sweet." Nesta's voice empty of emotion.  
I narrowed my eyes at her, her words setting my blood on fire. Cassian merely glanced away rapping his knuckles against the wood of the table, his mouth forming into a tight line. Nesta scoffed in response. Her chin was raised like the proper girl she was brought up to be, looking down on anything that wasn't proper stature. That kind of thinking made you cruel, that kind of thinking made you a threat. Anger warmed my veins.  
Feyre's attention snapped to her sister, "Nesta." A warning.  
I looked into her lifeless eyes, “I am honored to be wearing Azriel's siphon, just as anyone would be honored to wear Cassian's.”   
Nesta's cold stare knocked into me. Cassian looked up at me his eyes flashed with an emotion I couldn't place. "Ariella It's fine."  
I refused to back down "No, you are not a dog. You will treat him with respect."  
"You would watch how you address me."  
I scoffed swirling the glass of wine and bringing it to my lips. "I'm sorry, do you prefer 'Cold hearted bitch' or 'Lady-"  
"I am a member of this court!" She all but stomped her foot and set the table ablaze with her stare alone. Azriel went rigid beside me, Lucien slightly turned making a barrier between myself and the silent sister he so cherished. I placed the wine glass on the table my veins heating with rage as I leant forward slowly with lethal power.  
"And I am not?" I challenge. No one at the table dared move; I don't think even Feyre breathed as her eyes darted between her precious sister and me. Rhys cleared his throat grabbing our attention and gave us both a warning look,   
“If you two can’t get along, neither of you will be welcome at court at all. We are a family; we work together, not against each other. My sister is just as much of an importance as you are Nesta. You will learn to treat others of this court with respect, or learn to hold your tongue.”  
Before Nesta could utter a retort a small voice spoke into the charged air chilling it instantly.  
"Death is coming." Elain's eyes were empty as they stared straight ahead unaware of the riff. Lucien dropped from his chair kneeling in front her, his hands cupping her face delicately as if his hands could break her.  
"Elain?" His voice was laced with concern. I sat frozen, the rage I felt moments ago melted into fear. Azriel placed his hand on my back grounding me, holding me together. Lucien's metal eye whirled searching her face.  
"Death is coming" her eyes tore from the unknown spot she had glued on and shifted her eyes to mine. I didn't need to turn to know every pair of eyes at the table was now firmly glued to me.   
My throat was dry as I dared ask, "What is she talking about?"  
Lucien swallowed hard dropping his hands to his knees as he peered over his shoulder at me. "Elain is a seer."  
"What the hell does that mean? Elain-" Screams erupted from somewhere in the distance cutting off my words. In a heartbeat Cassian was on his feet a dagger in hand and the bodies at the table lept into defensive positions guarding their friends or mates. A man ran to towards the building panting and out of breathe, Rhysand was at his side in a flicker of movement. The man gripped Rhysand's forearm, cleaning them as if he was the last thing holding him together.   
"I'm sorry sir, but-" he sucked in a breath "ships, fifty men or more, they just started killing." Panic struck the man's face in every pore. My hand searched out Azriel's. Bodies around the table jumped into action, Rhysand had winnowed to Feyre's side instinctively guarding his heir. A quick conversation passed between the two before she nodded.  
"House of wind, now!" She grabbed a hand of each of her sisters not giving them a second to argue before they vanished into thin air. Azriel spun on heel towards me, truthteller already in his free hand.  
"Go." Without so much as a blink I winnowed away as close to the house of wind as I could get. The screams and shrieks of the people echoing in my ears.  
****  
The minute we arrived to the House of Wind, I darted to my room. Once I reached the threshold I stopped breathing. My eyes darted back and forth between the walls of my bedroom. The four post bed hung in pieces, wood flung around the room. The sheets and pillows sliced open, feathers lined the floor, every gown, pant and fabric was thrown from their places, the dresser tipped over. The pictures and paintings had been ripped from the wall, broken and thrown to the ground. I stepped forward letting my boots crunch over the broken glass. My mind reeled. Who could have done this? My hand flung to my mouth trying to muffle a scream, when I saw the note. In clear red paint still fresh dripping on the walls was a word clear as day. Mine. I stepped closer to the paint as my heart pounded against my chest. A stench that was all too familiar hit my nose and bile rose to my throat. It wasn't just red paint on my walls, it was blood, human blood. I turned on my heel and vomited. My body shook with the convulsions for what felt like hours. I stood on my shaky legs wiping my mouth on the back on my sleeves. I steadied my heart and focused my power. A few flicks of my wrists later and the destroyed room was all but a memory and the blood long gone. With the smell still burned into my mind I left the room willing myself to forget the images and focus on Azriel's safety.  
My mind reeled with the image of the blood of my walls as my feet moved one in front of the other. I don't remember the walk from my room down to the foyer but the whispers of voices floated to my fae ears.  
"I'm not leaving her unprotected." Azriel all but growled the words.  
"She may be your mate, but do not undermine me by assuming I would not protect my sister."  
Azriel huffed a frustrated breath. I made the last step onto the landing causing Azriel's head to snap up at my arrival. Before he could blink I broke out into a run and slammed my body into him holding him close. His shadows warmed around me cradling me into the safety of his darkness. His chest rose and fell in soft breathes as his calloused hand stroked my hair. Azriel place his hands cupping my cheeks and kissed my forehead, his lips warm against my skin. I prayed he couldn't see the sense of fear my demolished room had left. Cassian appeared at Azriel's side with a hand placed delicately on his siphoned shoulder.   
He nodded at Azriel speaking to him like a brother, "Az I'll keep her safe. I swear it on the cauldron." Cassian released Azriel's shoulder walking to stand behind me.   
Azriel's eyes searched mine as if asking silently for acceptance. He was the Night Courts Spymaster and I was his mate, I would not deny him this. Even though the small pit of fear inside me begged me not to, I nodded. His lips found mine in a passionate goodbye. He released me leaving me without the warmth of the shadows and stepped back heading for the landing. Cassian stepped closer bumping his shoulder to mine a silent gesture that he was there. I never took my eyes off Azriel, I felt a small tug on the bond and I tugged back. He smiled as he leapt of the edge and vanished into the night air.


	15. Untouched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azriel begins his search into Hyberns forces.

AZRIEL  
Every fiber of my being rejected walking off the edge of the House of Wind, my instincts roared at me to go back, to stay with Ariella, to protect her. I knew she was in no better hands than she could ever be in, but still, my body ached walking away.  
I moved quickly gathering the items I would need and then winnowed as close to Hybern as I could. There were as many wards over this untried King’s island as there were over Velaris, I would have to fly in. I had a few of my spies already inside, on land, scouting and reporting back to me within the shadows that now curled around my ears to tell me any information they could. Nothing was new as I beat my wings lifting myself into the air and soared towards the island along the horizon.  
As I flew my mind swam back to the first time I had saw Ari, lying on that cot in such bad shape, even then when I had not known she was my mate I felt a tug toward her, a need to help and protect her. And then when she had come out of the tent, in the Illyrian fighting leathers… she had been practically healed, her body full and looking strong and healthy. We weren’t anything to each other yet when she leaned into me and I saw the other males looking at her, and she gave them no attention… I knew she was mine.   
I glided in the wind above Hybern to find a good holding and settled with a small forested area that had a cavern large enough to suit me. I made camp their not daring to light a fire and ate fruit and nuts instead. Days passed and I received little information from my shadows, however my flies around the island had proved to be informative.   
I could tell he had enough men that we would need more than just our Court fighting him, should he choose to strike, and that by the way he has positioned his armies and the stunts he had already pulled within our lands, he would try to enter and attack coming in from the north. I began to write messages to the other six High Lords requesting they come to Velaris and meet us within the House of Wind, also apologizing for the inability to winnow in or out and that they would have to use the stairs.  
I had sent the messages via fire message and was in the middle of composing a more detailed letter to Rhysand, letting him know of all I have seen and done in the past week, when I heard the crunching of a twig outside my hideout. Setting down my pen I pulled out Truth-teller and slowly walked out of the cave. My whole body was on alert as I scanned the tree line for any sign of movement. “Greeting from our King” a deep cold voice said from behind me catching me off guard, something very hard to do to a shadowsinger. I felt a sharp pain in my neck before I whirled on the man slicing him clean in half.   
Before I had a chance to recover fifteen soldiers appeared out of thin air grinning at me, all heavily armed. I loosed a growl crouching in a fighting stance and attempted to tap into my killing power, nothing happened. I reached within myself for my power but was met with nothing but a cold emptiness, even my shadows began to slither away and vanish. Thunder beat from above in almost in answer to the rage building in me, and rain poured down soaking me wholly, my feet sinking slightly in the mud. “What did you do to me?” I gritted out.  
“Potent, isn’t it?” A Man stepped forward, “When Faebane is injected directly into the bloodstream.”  
My breaths came in rapid pants, I was powerless, I was out numbered, and I had no way to call for aid… I attacked. I got inches from the man’s face when he just smirked and I was on my knees howling in pain. He had not touched me, I know he hadn’t, but my brain was flooded with the image of him shoving his blade completely through my abdomen, twisting as he pulled it back out. The pain shattered and broke through me. I dropped Truth-Teller and fell to my hands in the mud, my hair wet and dripping, falling into my eyes. I touched my stomach to find nothing there. What kind of magic was this? It was different from Rhys and Ariella’s Daemati powers, yet similar.   
“I suggest you stay down shadowsinger” the man growled and his grunts paraded forward kicking, punching and slashing me with their blades. I yelled out only to be knocked hard on my temple and everything went black.  
I awoke to a dark room hanging from chains, on my knees. I tried to rise but the collar around my neck held me in this position. My wings drooped low on the ground behind me bound together by rope. Despite being bound there was no pain in them. I swallowed and coughed, my mouth and throat dry and raw and I heard the sound of boots clicking against the cool hard floor.   
“You’re awake, marvelous” The man from earlier spoke. I could not look up far enough to take in any facial features, I heard no names being spoken… they were smart. “We have some questions for you, answer them and you will be… rewarded, in such that you will not be harmed. Refuse to answer, and I will make you feel pain you have only imagined.” His smile quirked up at that. “Shall we begin?”  
I clenched my jaw tight, if he thought he could get me to yield merely with pain he had another thing coming. “What sort of legions and alliances does the night court have?” he asked tilting his head. I gathered up as much spit as I could muster and spat at his feet. He chuckled and with a flick of his wrist I felt my wings being shredded, absolutely shredded. I could feel the blood dripping hot and slick down my back, I screamed, my throat raw and aching. He asked again and I denied him an answer panting through gritted teeth waiting for the next blow.   
He flicked his wrist again and again shredding my wings with claws and blades and whatever else his magic gathered. There was nothing left of them, I could tell as I sobbed and panted. Sweat dripped on the floor around me, my body was shaking with strain. Days, this went on for days, or weeks, I couldn’t tell any more. They fed me barely enough to keep me alive, and granted me water only when I was so dehydrated they couldn’t hear my screams. Most of my days were spent in darkness, whether it be due to the little light in the room I was kept, or because of the high doses of faebane they kept flowing through my body, I did not know.   
The man who held me didn’t return for what had to have been at least two days. Chained in the darkness my head lulled between my shoulders and I was brought back to the room where I was kept as a child. I could hear my brothers laughing as the beat me, took my food. They shouted profanities and horrible slurs at me in the darkness, and all I could do was kneel. I heard footsteps against the hard floor and looked up weakly, two silhouettes were standing before me. “Hello Brother” The one said and flame appeared in his hands as I felt the oil being poured over my body. No… I think I screamed the word, my brothers chuckled before morphing into a single body. I blinked and Ariella stood before me, match in her hand.   
“Ariella, run” My voice was hoarse barley intelligible. She grinned and pushed back my hair, her hands cool against my forehead and lit the match. My eyes widened, no, this wasn’t her, it couldn’t be her. She lit the match and dropped it in the oil that had pooled around me.   
“Nobody wants a bastard” she spat at me and watched as the flame engulfed my body. I screamed, my voice breaking with the strain. The heat and the pain was unbearable, I could feel my flesh bubble and burst, and finally as I was begging for death to take me I succumbed to the sweet silent darkness once more.  
It was always the same questions, how large was our Army? Where were the best places to strike? I awoke later to blinding light and the sound of water splashing on land. The sun was high above me which told me it was around noon. I licked my lips, they felt like sandpaper scraping against my tongue. I needed water, badly. Slowly I sat up fighting a wave of dizziness and took in my surrounding. I was on a beach, I could see Hybern along the horizon. My heart pounded against my ribs as the memory of my wings being shredded to pieces came flooding to me, but when I turned and used the muscles in my back to see what was left of them no pain came. My wings were there, untouched in all their glory, not a scratch on them.   
I looked down at my shaking arms and hands in the sand, I was back in the Night Court, I was home… untouched. How could that be? I remember the pain, my throat was still raw with pain from screaming. I looked up to the tree line that I knew would take me home when the blackness claimed me once more and I collapsed in the sand.


	16. Crown of Autumn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As High Lords begin showing up, reasons unknown to Rhysand, tensions run high and secrets are revealed. Bargains are called in and blood is spilled before a meeting can even take place.

Ariella  
Cassian watched from the sidelines as Kahina swung in a wide ark, her staff colliding hard with my shin. I grunted through the pain and swung back keeping pace with the small warrior. Sweat coated my back as I twirled and danced like a soldier the way Cassian had taught me. The girl grinned, as she stood across the muddied pit knees bent, ready for any attack. Cassian slowly circled the pit, his arms crossed as he examined my stance shouting out commands and criticism.  
His voice barked from the sidelines, "Anticipate her attack Ariella!"  
Kahina swung right and I dropped to the floor rolling to the left coming up on my feet in seconds. I had been improving over the last couple weeks, faster than most, which pleased both Cassian and myself. I guess that would happen when all you do is train day and night trying to keep yourself from thinking about if your mate is in trouble somewhere in Prythian. I let the staff hang at my side waiting for Kahina's attack. She stepped with her left, a smile playing on the corner of my mouth as I lunged right angling my staff between her legs kicking knocking her clean off her feet and onto her back. My dark hair clung to my sweat ridden face as I snuck a peek at Cassian, the shadow of a smirk formed on his face. That had been the most emotion he had shown in weeks since the night at the restaurant. He hadn't shown any hint of emotion as he showed up the morning after telling me training began at first light. Whether it was the fact that his brother in arms was off in the shadows putting him in harm's way or it was anger at the way I'd spoken to Nesta that night, I hadn't asked. I sighed as I held a hand down to Kahina helping her from the floor. Kahina's bright smile lit up her face as she stood up.  
"Getting better every day."  
"Don't have anything better to do." I grumbled.  
I placed the staff in the holder on the outside of the ring before walking to Cassian's side. Kahina skipped over to his large frame and playfully elbowed him in the ribs.  
"She's almost as good as you."  
He huffed in response turning on his heel and stalked away. Kahina stared as he walked to a group of Illyrians barking commands and throwing hand gestures. "What's got him in a bad mood?"  
"I insulted his girlfriend." I picked at the bandages on my wrists from the blisters and scratches the training had accumulated and rolled my eyes. Kahina's head whipped to mine her eyes wide. I sighed heavily edging Kahina forward, "Come on before Cass scares the new trainees."  
******  
Weeks went on the same way; wake up train with Cassian, escorted back to my room with Cassian, checked on by Feyre, escorted to dinner by Rhysand, late night training with Cassian then back off to bed only to do it all over again. My muscles burned and ached as I shimmied into the tub letting the bubbles lap over the edge onto the bathroom floor. I reached into the very core of me following the very thing binding Azriel and I, and found darkness. It wasn't unusual but the feeling of unease never left when it came to my mate. I was back at camp for late night training when I stopped by Elthia's tent to check on my wings. I would never fully fly again without help but it was better than nothing when it came to being an Illyrian. I watched Illyrians move about the camp when one caught my eye. Dark hair slipped out of a tent down the walkway slipping in and out of view. A sense of something I didn't recognize tingled and before I knew what was happening my feet moved one in front of the other after the male. I followed him, his head of black hair down keeping his steps quick with purpose. I slipped between the bodies mulling around the camp, pushing past when a familiar hand stopped me.  
"Where are you going so fast?" Rhysand stood before me, impeccably dressed for being in an Illyrian camp. I wouldn't be surprised if the warriors didn't mock him behind his back. I leaned around him trying to spot the dark haired figure and failed, for he was long gone.  
"Home." I resumed my pace walking with no real destination in mind.  
"As am I, care to join me?"  
"I know how to get there, thanks." He kept pace with me as we walked, occassionaly nodding to the other Illyrians. He was hard headed like our father, I knew he wouldn't give up so I sighed and stopped to face him. "You're not going to leave me alone are you?"  
"Ariella, that attack on our shores was too close to home. I won't let anything harm you again."  
I flung a hand over his shoulder."Fine but don't drop me." I mumbled under my breath, "overgrown bat."  
"I heard that." he smirked and he dove into the air.  
We arrived at the house of wind but we were not alone, a bronzed skinned male sat sprawled on Rhysand's velvet upholstered chair. His hand delicately holding a gold rimmed wine glass. His eyes skipped over Rhysand resting on me raking in every inch as if taking it down for memory.  
"Helion," Rhysand's voice was laced with curiosity, "As happy as I am to see you, to what do I owe the pleasure?"  
He raised a perfectly trimmed eyebrow. "Did you not receive the summons?"  
I cursed myself for cowering behind my brother as he addressed the High Lord. Rhysand exchanged pleasantries as if the whole ordeal didn't come as a surprise to him. Even as young fae he was always good at rolling with whatever the cauldron threw at him. He looked over his shoulder and caught my eye, I knew whatever was happening was not something for me to be a part of. I made my way to the stairs when Morrigan appeared followed by three men. Mor nodded as she walked passed leading the other High Lords into the great room, none sparing me a glance. I let my eyes follow Mor's movements as Rhysand took her and the arriving men in, his face a mask of cool and calm.  
"They're here for the meeting." Morrigan stopped before Rhysand. "Azriel sent for them."  
My heart clenched. His name was no more than a breath on my lips, "Az." Why did Azriel summon the High Lords? It must have been important enough to summon everyone. A sinking feeling filled my stomach. Something didn't add up. I let myself mold and melt into the bond feeling every part of it. There was nothing but an echo of pain, like a fresh scar with no real wound. I looked up meeting Cassian's worried gaze. "He sent for them."  
His eyebrows furrowed on his dirt-speckled face. "Who?"  
"Azriel. Cassian I think something's wrong." Cassian placed a hand on my back and steered me back towards the meeting. Rhysand looked me over once before he nodded slightly, a silent acceptance of my staying.  
Rhysand turned back to Helion, "What exactly did the message say?"  
"There's a new threat to Prythian, an army without many in numbers but numbers none the less. Do we know anything more about this new threat?" Tarquin looked to Rhysand for answers. The tension in the room rose as the High Lords took in the new information of a threat so soon after the war.  
"Yes Rhysand," that voice sent fear into the very core of my bones "tell us about this new threat your little shadow boy is so worried about." He floated into the room, his auburn hair the same as the son flanking his eyes darting around the room assessing for possible threats. His eyes bore into mine like a hunter eyeing its prey as he strode into the room. A warning struck in the back of my mind like a blinking light, screaming at me to run.  
Cassian crossed his arms "Beron." Not only a name, but also a warning.  
"How is my bastard of a son Rhysand? Is he enjoying hiding like a coward in your court?"  
"This is not how we treat our people father." His son dared speak up.  
Beron snarled. "Watch your tongue or cauldron help you Eris."  
"Lucien is a fine and trusted member of this court. You will show him respect." Rhysand's face was a mask of icy calm as he spoke each word like a punch to the High Lord's ego. Beron strolled past Rhysand towards the other High Lord's as if he hadn't spoken.  
"That bastard-"  
Mor stepped into Beron's path "Watch your tone Beron."  
Beron stepped closer, closing the gap between himself and Morrigan and whispered. "Your father should have killed you when he had the chance."  
His scent hit me like a ton of bricks bringing me back to that place, that night, the last remaining part of that prisoner broke. My fae powers acted before I put the scent in place. The violet shield exploded from my chest the second I lunged towards him, teeth bared. The shield knocked the High Lords away from the table, scattering like broken chess pieces sliding across the floor. The table was thrown and I was across the room knocking him to the ground before he had time to blink. The High Lord's eyes went wide as my hand gripped his throat knocking the wind out of him. I squeezed tighter watching Beron's face turn red from the lack of oxygen. I could feel the sudden surge of power in the room pushing against the shield trying to protect themselves, what they didn't know, is the shield was to protect them from me. "Bitch!" he gritted out as my claws dug into his neck. His eyes slowly bled red as I could feel his pulse weaken until it was almost nothing. Yelling erupted behind me, more power pushed against the shield until it was no more. I could feel his last breath as Rhysand placed his hand on my shoulder yanking me back releasing my hold. He sputtered and coughed onto the hardwood as he struggled to regain his breathing. He pointed up at me between coughs, "You'll pay for that you Illyrian bitch!"  
"You will watch how you speak to her in my Court, Beron." Rhysand's face was cold as he spoke.  
His son flanked to his side his eyes watching me, calculating the threat before him. Beron growled, "With a threat on your shores, Rhysand, do you really need an internal war? Leash your bitch or we will do it for you"  
I stepped forward only to be pulled back by Cassian's strong hands. "Ariella" he warned in my ear.  
I struggled against Cassian's grip, tears pricked at my eyes as I screamed, "He knew! He was there!"  
Rhysand stilled, his hands deathly still on the button on his pressed velvet suit. I let my mind reach out finding every open mind in the room, sending the memory down each line. They needed to see what I saw, they needed to feel the rage that filled me. Every pair of eyes in the room glossed over seeing the very thing that broke me. I watched as Rhysand closed his eyes letting the image of our me being pushed to my knee's in front of the King, screaming and thrashing against the guards even after my blood dried on the cement.  
Gasps broke out around the room, each High Lord looking from one to the other as if trying to understand the images that were just played before them. Rhysand's violet eyes burned with something far more dangerous than I could have imagined as he looked to Beron who roared, "LIES!"  
Rhysand and Eris locked eyes, “Now would be a good time to call in our bargain” Rhys said to him, low and vicious. Eris smiled and moved faster than the wind with his sword raised. A surge of power rolled through the room, in what I thought was to protect us from the Autumn court heir, but instead was actually to hold others back from what was about to happen.  
A thud hit the ground as all heads turned towards the sudden noise. The air felt like it had been sucked from the room, no one dared move as Beron's head rolled across the linoleum floor inches away from my feet. I looked up to see Eris' hand gripping a bloodied sword his eyes glued to his father's decapitated head. The room shifted as the power from the High lord of the Autumn Court flowed through the air into his eldest son. All eyes in the room could only watch as Eris glowed, the power settling inside him claiming him as the new High Lord.  
There was a difference in him that wasn't once there, may it be the weight of his father's murder on his shoulders or the bloodied crown he now wore but he looked relieved. Eris met each of the High Lords eyes one by one before stepping to the spot that was now his at the table. I watched him as he moved; as if he was the change of the tide, unpredictable and extremely dangerous.  
Morrigan's blonde hair shook as she shook her head, her hand still cupped over her mouth in shock. The body simmered and vanished into the unknown leaving nothing but the memory of a once high lord. Not even a body to bury for the princes of the Autumn Court. Rhysand moved with the swiftness of a predator as he made his way to the head of the table.  
It was Hellias who spoke first. "If there isn’t going to be any more murders…. Perhaps we should get started? Or do we wait for Spring?"

"We cannot guarantee the High Lord of the Spring court will be partaking in this meeting." Rhysand all but grinned.  
"Should we be prepared to be taken by one of your men this time Rhysand?" Tarquin inquired.  
Helion sauntered over swishing his wine in his glass. "It wouldn't be such a bad thing now would it Tarquin?"  
I turned my head to Cassian who rolled his eyes and grumbled something along the lines of him deserving it. I nudged Cassian with my elbow and out of the corner of my eye I could have sworn it was a smirk not resting on his rugged face.  
A familiar sense of comfort washed over me and I could feel him even before I saw him. Azriel was unconscious and draped along the shoulder of a man whose blonde hair shielded his face.  
“I believe this belongs to you” he’s voice was strained. “Heavier than he looks.” I ran to his side cupping his face in my hands, he was alive. "He's alive but I think he's unconscious." The male sniffed and recoiled, "He smells foul." 

Ignoring the strangers comment I wrapped Azriels free arm around my shoulders taking on as much weight as my small frame would allow. Warmth vibrated through my bones awakening the bond linking us together. "Help me take him to my room."

I could feel the glare behind the wall of golden hair as we carried Az's unconscious body through the House of Wind. I shouldered through the door grunting with the extra weight.  
"You look," he hesitated before continuing "familiar."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and grunted almost dropping Azriel onto the bed. A sense of relief washed over me when his eyes fluttered open darting around the room before landing on mine. There was something different about his eyes, as if something dark had risen and stayed there. Before I could blink truth teller was in Azriels hand, his arms flailing as he lashed out.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" the bedroom shook as he roared.

I threw myself onto Azriel trying to calm him from the fit but recoiled when the dagger sliced through my leathers on my forearm. I hissed and stumbled back watching the man grunt and pinning Azriel to the midnight blue spread. Moments later his body slowed and slumped under the man's touch, Azriels chest slowly rising and falling.

The fae male panted from the struggle running a hand through his hair exposing his face. He turned to see me clutching my arm as the crimson liquid stained my hands. "Are you hurt?"

"Your the High Lord of the Spring Court." A coil of a beast tightened around my heart. He said nothing as I watched the wheels turn in his head coming to the realization of my identity.

"You’re." shock coated every feature of his bronzed face "Ariella….My father.. I'm sorry." He hid his face as he looked to the floor but even then I could see the shame of the actions of his bloodline he would carry on his shoulders for years to come. There was a list in my heart of the people who had pained me and who would pay and this man was not one of them. I straightened my shoulders as I looked up at him.

"I will not blame you for the sins of your father."

His head eyes snapped up to mine, a slight nod in thanks."Let me see it."

I hissed pulling back the sleeve of my Illyrian training gear letting the cold air kiss the open wound. Thanks to my training my reflexes had saved it from becoming too deep. His large hands waved through the air and a bandage appeared in his hand. I watched in silence as the High Lord bandaged the wound my mate had given me, I frowned at the thought.

"There" He finished the bandage and stepped back. "You should have it looked it tomorrow."

I nodded as he exited the room turning around to watch Azriels steady breathing. He murmured and turned over letting his untrimmed hair fall into his eyes. I fought the urge to reach out and tuck his hair back for fear of him lashing out again, and with no other help to hold him down I shoved the thought down. The blood on my leathers would cause a lot of questions at the meeting and after what just happened I didn't feel like talking. I carefully shimmied out of the blood-stained shirt and slipped on tunic in the back of the wardrobe. I picked at the worn out hem remembering the day in the shop with Cassian. The seamstress' words echoed in my head and I shook my head shoving all thoughts away as I headed back down to the meeting.  
Rhysand was head of the large table a map of Prythian spread across the surface marking each and every court. I let myself marvel at the sheer beauty of it, of how large and how much our world had changed in the many years I had been away. I took my place to Rhysand's right beside the Spring court's High lord, Cassian eyed him with a distasteful look. Rhys raised an eyebrow at the now bandaged wound; I waved him off dismissing his questions. The men were discussing the information Rhys had obviously gone over in my absence.  
"This Merikh," Kallias questioned "How do we know he's not invaded your court already?"  
I gritted my teeth at the name letting my eyes fall to the map, adorning every line to memory. I shoved my hands in my pocket when the crumpling of paper grabbed my attention. The note was no smaller than my palm folded neatly into neat squares. I turned over the note in my hands before unfolding the small paper. It was no larger than my palm but the words were loud and clear. Panic rose in my throat, my heart was beating so loud I was scared the other High Lords could hear. I crumbled the paper in my hand searching out Cassian's eyes across the table. He was solely focused on discussing the events at the harbor he hadn't noticed the fear in my eyes. I reached out with my daemati powers finding a hard steel wall, I pushed hard against the fortress of Cassian's mind. His eyes darted to Rhys before going back to the other end of the table. My palms where slick with sweat as I gripped the table pushing into the hard wall with everything I had. He winced as his hand flew to his forehead trying to keep the pain of my intrusion at bay. He whipped his head to Rhysand anger flashed in his eyes, Rhys raised an eyebrow in response. Cassian's eyes flashed as he looked to me, I nodded slightly and his eyebrows shot up in question. Slowly the wall lowered and I was let it in, the words tumbling out faster than he could process.  
_Cassian he's here, he's in the night court. He was in my room. ___  
Rhysand's eyes flickered between us as Cassian's voice echoed in my mind. _Who Ariella? ___  
_Merikh._  
Cassian went still as I told him of the day in the restaurant, the ladies words, my trashed room and finally the note that burned a hole in my pocket. His eyes were flooded with burning rage as he shot from the table and stormed from the room. I could feel the eyes in the room on me as I walked after him preparing for the hell that was about to be unleashed. Even the cauldron itself could not have prepared me for the rage that was Cassian the Commander.


	17. Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azriel wakes and needs to constantly remind himself that he was home, he can't find himself able to recount the details of what was done to him.

AZRIEL

I woke up to the sound of two familiar voices arguing, I wasn’t sure if it was dream or reality at first.  
“You should have said something immediately, Ariella” Cassian growled out, “Do you understand the danger you have put this entire court in by keeping that information?”  
Ariella huffed out a breath and my heart began to beat faster, my mate. “I know, I know. I’m sorry I-“She paused. “I didn’t know what to do”  
“You need to tell Rhys… Now. Not days from now… he needs to know, so he can give us our orders. So we can make sure this court, our home, is safe.”  
I could only assume that she nodded as I heard the shuffling of clothing and then a door shut. The floors creaked as someone paced along them and I turned and opened my eyes to find Cassian pacing across the bedrooms length. His arms were crossed and his wings were tucked in tight, red siphons shining. A hard expression was plastered on his face, calculating, the face of the commander.  
“Cassian” I said my voice was raw, barely existent, but his fae hearing picked it up with ease and his pacing stopped as his head whipped up. His hazel eyes widened slightly and then a grin slowly appeared.  
“You’re ok” He said with equal quiet and approached the bed. I sat up slowly and looked around the room, I was home, in the night court… or was this just another trick of my mind, another form of torture. I swallowed deeply and Cassian furrowed his brow watching me. “What’s wrong, Brother?” He asked and I turned looking over my shoulder stretching and testing my wings. Remembering the feeling of them being shredded into nothing but bloody stubs. I shuddered and sweat licked down my spine at the thought.  
“This is real” I whispered and Cassian reached out grabbing my shoulder. I flinched and jumped at his touch. A worried expression formed on his face as his body and mind went through many emotions. My shadows were weak and dimmed but there enough to tell me that my brother was hurting for me.  
“This is real, Azriel” he said, reassuring me. I took in a shuddering breath and let it out in force, letting my head fall into my hands. My eyes burned and I cleared my throat standing up, shaking off the sudden rush of emotion.  
“Ariella, is she-“Cassian cut me off telling me that my mate was fine and looking forward to see me. But I felt a hesitance in his tone. “Cassian… what aren’t you telling me?” I asked and crossed my arms across my chest.  
He looked at me as if he wasn’t sure of my own stability, like I wouldn’t be able to handle what he said. My snarl at the implications got his mouth moving. He told me of the infiltration, the note, the seamstress. He paused and then continued on to tell me that when I had first arrived, I had attacked Ariella. I swallowed, the blood draining from my face. I attacked my mate, I hurt her. Taking a breath I remembered the last time I thought I saw her, when I was in Hybern, when she took the form of my brothers first and the as herself.  
_This was real, this was real, this was real. ___  
“Did the Highlords show up?” I asked, my throat raw and burning. Cassian snorted and got up getting me water and handing it too me.  
“Yeah, you could have sent a letter to let Rhys know what you were up to you know. Good thing he can roll with almost anything thrown at him”  
I took a deep drink from my glass and winced at the pain, “I was ambushed half way through his letter, or he would have gotten it.” I said and placed the glass on a nearby dresser.  
“What happened?” there was a fire in his stare, “What did they do to you?”  
My eyes snapped to his, my shadows grew and began to wrap themselves around me, to sooth, to protect. I looked away and shook my head. “I need to talk to Rhysand” was all I said before I walked out of the room with Cassian hot on my trail. My movements felt slow and sluggish, like I was still caught in a trance. My fighting leathers shifted uncomfortably on my body telling me I had lost weight, and I could feel the weakness in my limbs. I may not have been wounded, but they tortured me in a metal and psychological way, as well has starved me of basic necessities.  
It put me back in a place that I had worked so hard to get out of, a dark place I never thought I would be in again. I remembered the image of my brothers pouring oil over me, Ariella holding the flame. The words she had spoken. I swallowed and shuddered, Cassian looked me over with concern but remained silent, my shadows grew around me and it took all my will power to will them back.  
I walked into the main room if the House of Wind, Ariella was leading Rhysand away until the heard my arrival. All the high lords were present as I had asked them to be In the letters. Ariella’s eyes met mine and she ran at me, her body crashing into my own. I stumbled back but Cassian had lifted an arm and kept me upright as I pressed my face into the crook of her neck and breathed her in, wrapping my arms around her. “Ari” I whispered.  
She leaned back and looked me over, tears in her eyes, “What happened” She said.  
“I would like to know the same” Rhysand was leaning against the table, arms crossed.  
“I think we all would” Helion piped and I gave them all a curt nod grabbing Ari’s hand and walking us to empty chairs.  
“It doesn’t seem like Hybern has numbers, enough to hold their own against us yes, but not enough to over throw.” I swallowed taking a deep breath “But… they have abilities we have never heard of” My voice was still sore and raw from all my screams, a taste of what I have done to the victims in this court. The High lords all exchanged a glance but let me continue on. “I didn’t get much else than that, I’m sorry” I looked at Rhys “The ambushed me barely even a week in to my search… held me for the remainder I was gone.” I rubbed at my wrists where the shackles once were, my wings flared and tightened as if they remembered.  
They all began to fire questions at me and I answered them to the best of my knowledge. I gripped Ari’s hand and sent a mental plea to Rhysand. He said that they all should discuss this more tomorrow, to allow me to get some rest. I rose and kept Ariells’s hand in mine and made my way to the stairs out of the house of wind, once far enough away I winnowed us to my townhouse.  
“Az” she said quietly and cupped my face, I kissed her gently needing to feel her. This is real. I shuddered at the kiss. “What did they do to you?” Her hands rested on my chest, despite my tiredness the mating bond flared to life at her touch and my desire for her grew immensely. I shook my head and dipped my mouth to hers, with a sigh she opened up for me and soon we forgot all about my absence as our clothes found a new home on the floor and I found myself buried deep inside her.  
We made love all night and cuddled close not wanting to let each other go. “I love you” she whispered and kissed my nose. I nudged my nose along her jaw then down her neck. She let out a small whimper and I lowered myself between her legs and showed her how much I loved her.  
The next morning Rhys and Cassian were waiting at the House of Wind when we arrived, Cassian was immediately on Ariella about telling Rhys and I something and I growled at him to back off. Cassian looked directly at me “A lot has happened while you were away, Azriel” He wasn’t one to back down. He placed a hand on Ariella’s arm and I couldn’t stop the snarl that ripped out of me. Ari patted my chest, and Cassian lifted his hands to show no harm. Rhys watched distantly and waited for us to join him.  
Once we were seated Ariella told us everything, that while I was gone that bastard of a king was here inside the court leaving her cryptic messages while I was being held captive and tortured in his own court. My heart thundered in my chest and I bared my teeth at the table. That had happened while I was gone, another reminder of how I couldn’t protect her, another reminder of how she deserved better than me.  
Rhys, Cassian and I all deliberated on changes to security and what needed to happen with in our court and then Ariella and I returned to my house, having been told I needed a day off, and loved and cherished each others bodies all day. I made promise after promise that I would not let him touch her ever again. Even if it meant giving my life.


	18. New King of Hybern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is an imposter in the Night Court

Ariella

"This whole time!" his voice roared through the room. " Ariella do you know how many people you put at risk!"  
"Rhys-"  
"You put Azriel at risk! And Feyre!" He paced before me. "He's here in my court which means we aren't safe, not even you."  
The words rang in my head as Rhysand's voice roared throughout the room, vibrating into my very core. I had made a grave mistake that could have cost the life of anyone in the Night Court and that fear is something that would live inside me until I was no more. I wrung my hands in front of me then let them hang at my side letting myself feel the wrath I deserved. The room was silent when I dared a look at Rhysand, his violet eyes were distant reliving the horrors of the world only he knew. His hands clenched and unclenched at his sides, the muscle in his jaw ticked. I couldn't tell what was worse, the scolding from the High Lord or the utter silence that now filled the room. I could hear his heavy breathing, the rise and fall of his chest like the constant drip of a far off tap. Silence was nothing more than a warning, it induced fear not knowing something was coming or if you would be spared. The silence was more deadly than the edge of a sword because silence meant you had no idea they were coming. I shook my head bringing me to the present back to Rhys and the shame that grounded me. Rhysand stepped forward opening his mouth and I panicked as I stumbled back away from his touch. He stopped in his tracks still as death. I didn't give myself the time to see the shame on his face before I spun on my heel sprinting as fast as my fae self would allow. I slammed my palms against the closed door dropping to my knees letting the crack in my chest swallow me whole in the darkness of my room.  
*****  
Azriel had refused to leave my side since he woke the night before but something in his hazel eyes had hardened. He had been tight lipped about what had happened during his scouting mission Rhysand had sent him on but since the small meeting they had there was a haunted look in their eyes they all seemed to share. Something was out there, something that scared them and I wasn't sure where that left the people of the Night Court. I let myself ponder the ever darkening possibilities as I suited up in black pants and a navy tunic before heading down the hall. I rapped my knuckles against the door and stepped back waiting. The door opened a second later and Rhysand's form filled the door, his dark hair falling into his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off with a hand.  
I squared my shoulders and locked my eyes to his "I want to find him. I may not have been here for most of my life but this place, this court is my home. I will do anything it takes to protect it."  
My face was hard as he looked me over before opening the door wider allowing me to enter the room. I slipped past him to find Cassian with his arms crossed in the corner of the room. His wings were tucked behind the Illyrian's back as he dipped his head in greeting.  
"We need to go back to that shop and talk to that seamstress." Cassian's voice was commanding "We start there."  
Rhysand nodded his agreement turning to Cassian. "Ariella will go with you, I will meet you two there."  
I followed Cassian out of the room to the landing out the main room, allowing the morning sun to warm my skin.  
"Are you ready?" He wasn't just asking about the flying, this I knew. He wanted to know if I could do it, if I could end someone else's life if that's what it would take. I pondered the question for a heartbeat more before shoving it away stepping into Cassian's arms. Thankfully he didn't push and took my silence as answer enough. We darted into the sky over Velaris, my eyes whipped from place to place trying to commit it to memory as if it was the last time I would see it. We slowed as we approached the shop on the alley, Cassian's arms rigid in response. Something was wrong I could feel it. We landed softly on the ground and Cassian was quickly in motion. As we got closer to the door I saw it what had made him so tense. The boards on the windows, the sign now half peeled on the door; it was as if the shop hadn't existed at all. I moved to open the door and Cassian slipt a hand pushing me behind him as he stood with a dagger in hand. The bell clanged overhead as we stepped through the door entering the space we had been only some time ago. My eyes darted around the room at the bare concrete walls and dust coated floors. The shop was empty, it look like it had been emptied right around the time we visited. It looks like Cassian must have had the same thought, unease flickered in his rugged features. There was something about the empty space that made my very insides cower and shake. I looked towards the boarded up windows as if the pair of eyes I felt would be seen. Cassian boots sounded as he turned towards the back of the shop, I scrambled to his side gripping his hand. I looked up to his tall frame towering over me.  
"Don't leave me in this room alone."  
The panic in my voice must have been enough to persuade him as he huffed and began tracing the floor of the room. I crossed and uncrossed my arms finding something to do with myself trying to shake the feeling in my gut. I placed my hands in my pocket retrieving the crumbled up paper from where I kept it. The paper had been worn down from all the times I brought it out reading and rereading every word as a constant reminder of everything I stand to lose. Cassian stopped his pacing as he took the crumbled riddle from my hand letting the words burn into memory before letting the paper turn to ash in his bare hands.  
"What does it mean." His words were hallow.  
"'Listen for the music' It's what he used to say when they would torture the men they found in the woods. Hybern would say the screams of men were like music, he raised his son on torture and screams. It's what soothed him, that boy was.. he was something dark." I shook my head as the words spilled from my lips.  
His eyes softened for a fraction of a second as he turned away assessing more of the empty room. The only sound was Cassian's boots walking across the linoleum floor assessing every possible inch of the seamstress' now vacant shop. The bare room that had once been littered with various armor was now filled with a cold I couldn't place. I wrapped my arms around myself trying to stop the shiver that raked down my spine. Rhysand appeared beside me adjusting the cuff's on his pressed suit, his eyes surveyed the room but I knew he was watching me.  
I spoke into the silence between us "I can still feel him."  
He rise and fall of his chest paused for the briefest of seconds as he kept his eyes forward. The tension in the room double when we heard Cassain's voice from across the room. "Rhys over here."  
I fell into step as Rhysand moved swiftly forward towards the back room where Cassian was crouched in the middle of the empty space. His hazel eyes peered over his shoulder into mine before flickering back to the object in his hand. My heart began beating against my rib cage like a animal waiting to be set free. I stepped forward as he stood revealing the small armor in his calloused hands. The dark crimson colored fabric danced in the dusty air looking like dried blood in the Commanders hands. I could feel all the color draining from my face as both men looked at the armor. Rhysand raised a trimmed eyebrow in Cassian's direction in silent question. Before Rhysand could speak the question forming in his mind I answered what Cassian and I already knew.  
"It's for me" my words were like sandpaper in my throat. "It's from Merikh."  
Rhysand's knuckles turned white as he gripped the delicate fabric in his hand as if imagining the very piece of clothing was the life he wanted so desperately to end. Rhysand's voice was almost a growl.  
"Cassian take her to the camp, wait for me there."   
Cassian gripped my arm leading me out of the shop leaving Rhysand alone with the armor. I was in his arms and in the sky in an instant, he flew faster than he had earlier and my stomach turned from the pure speed. We landed harder than we had ever before and I struggled to find my footing. Cassians hand reached to steady me.  
"I just need a second please." I walked forward in no general direction. I didnt need to look behind me to know that Cassian followed. Men and women roamed the camp filling it barks or commands and the clanging of wood from sparring. I ducked inside the one tent I recognized and sighed with relief when I found it unoccupied. Cassian strode in seconds later his arms crossed over his chest.  
"How is he doing this?" I didn't expect him to have an answer as he opened his mouth then quickly shut it. He rubbed a hand over his face sucking in a shaky breath. I dropped down onto the cot shaking my head "You should've left me there."  
"Ariella-"  
I shot up a hand stopping his words, "Just give me a minute." Hesitation washed over his features, torn between protecting me and letting me have my space I so desperately needed. "Please Cassian."  
He sighed heavily, "I'm going to check on the new trainees and I'll be right back. One minute Ariella thats it."   
I nodded thanks as he turned and exited the tent. I squeezed my eyes shut trying to block out the noise, the constant lull of dread pulling at my subconscious. I stood up opening my eyes raking my hands through my hair when I noticed it. The room was almost too still, the color of the dirt more dull than it had been only moments ago. I spun on my heel bolting for the exit when I saw him. He leaned his broad shoulder against the wall of the tent only feet from the door. My breath caught and I struggled to breathe, he must have noticed as he smirked in the shadows. His voice was the very thing fueling my nightmares and deep into my bones.  
"Miss me?" His smirk never left his face as I stood frozen to the spot with fear. I couldn't move as he stepped forward closing the distance. His name was no more than a breath on his lips "Ariella."  
My voice was a whisper in a sea of screams "what are you doing here?"  
He avoided the question as he circled around me like a predator sizing up his prey. "I've missed you." His slender fingers wrapped a piece of loose hair around his finger and let it fall free as he continued to move around the tent. The hairs on my skin rose the second he stepped closer. Fear paralyzed me to the very core rooting me to the cold dirt now stuck to my boots. "Did you get my present?"  
I dared a look in his direction only to find him watching my every breath, every moment as his dark rimmed eyes danced with amusement. My mind shot to the image of Rhysand holding the crimson fabric between his bone white fingers. He stopped circling and pressed his body against mine, his lips grazing my ear as he taunted."I met that little bat friend of yours."  
I smoothed my features as best I could to hide the panic that swelled quickly inside of me. I sent a quick prayer to the cauldron that Azriel had not been here with me right now.   
"I've seen you with him, the way he touches you," His hand trailed down my arm "The way he moves when you move, almost as if you are one."  
"I am his." The words slipped from my lips and he tensed.  
His voice were hard as if his very self control was just on its last tether. "You are mine. You will never be one of these.. these bastards." he loosened a breath heating up the bare skin on my neck. "Ariella come home."  
I closed my eyes against his words. "I am home."  
"You think for a second this place is your home? They kept you in chained like a wild animal the minute you stepped onto this land!" He scoffed as he stepped back trailing around the room a final time. "They just want to be the damned hero rescuing prisoners, they don't care about you! Not like me. I won't chain you like father did, I will treat you like the queen that you are."  
His eyes were pleading as he looked to mine but my mind was racing snagged on one word. I forced myself to remember every step up and down the halls of Hybern's kingdom. The silence in those cells, it wasn't just a deadly quiet it was the lonely darkened kind. He chuckled as he watched the wheels turned in my head. My hand instantly covering my mouth trying to hide my horror. "No."  
"Oh Ariella, you didn't think I was the only one in this court did you?"  
Even without looking I knew that his smirk never faltered. That he enjoyed the pain he was inflicting with only his words. He thrived on the fear, lived in it, breathed it in like it was nothing more than crisp ocean air. He wasn't just a predator in this moment, he was a man willing to break the world for anything and nothing. I looked to the ceiling of the tent praying to the very cauldron for help, begging the tears pooling at the corners not to spill over. This wasn't real, this was in my head he couldn't be here there was no way. His laughter fluttered into the air making my stomach turn. He ran his fingers up my arms leaving goosebumps even through the layer of fabric separating our bare skin. Bile rose in my throat and my mind swirled, I needed to think straight. I closed out the subtle traces of his fingers making small swirls through the soft fabric on my shoulder. I wanted to scream, scream against the darkness he was pulling me back into. I pushed out of my mind trying to latch onto something, anyone that could help. The world outside of the one Merikh created was like trying to search through thick fog in the darkest corner of the earth. My body shuddered at his touch and I willed myself to focus on finding a familiar shape when I saw it. The blurry shape of the commander came into view and I pushed against the walls in his mind in a panic. His walls instantly fell and rose back up as I entered locking me in. I threw everything at him at once so quickly I wasn't sure he heard me but I felt the second he leapt into action but not towards Merikh's men posing as prisoners, towards me. I felt Cassian trying to get into the tent and getting nowhere, the shield Merikh had put up was stronger than even him. Merikh's eyes darted into the unknown as a growl ripper from his throat. "Looks like we have company. He leaned forward closing the gap between us, his breathe warming my cheeks "We'll talk soon enough."  
I willed Cassian to run faster, to find him and end this, I threw everything I had into that little thread linking me to Cassian's mind. I let myself give him the energy to fuel his siphons to keep him going, to find Merikh, to find me. In a moment Merikh was gone as was the illusion, Cassian bonded into the room his eyes whipping around the room finding nothing. I fell to my knees cluching my chest when his knees hit the damp earth beside me. I slumped into his hard chest as I let the tears stream down my face. I shook with the fear or from being against the cold dirt, I wasn't sure anymore. I felt dirt on every layer of my skin and I knew no amount of cleaning would ever get rid of. I could feel him slipping into my mind so easily, his power was so much stronger than I remembered. It was one thing to break a bone and let it heal but it was another thing to break a person's mind completely. Break someone's mind and you've broken them completely. I couldn't let him do this, not to me, not to Azriel or anyone in this court. I wouldn't let that monster break the people I love, not after he already broke me.


End file.
